You wish: accidents can be wonderful
by AlbeeDarling
Summary: What happens when you mix an anime obssesed fan girl, her crazy friend, and anime illiterate cousin a wish on a star and no parental supervision in Furuba land? a whole lot of zanyness...laughspranksschooland maybe romance? Check it out if you dare!
1. Default Chapter

This is my new fic! It's pretty funny…a bit OOC for some characters! If you like "My cousin Toji" and "Oops my bad down the well we go" then you will enjoy this. In this fic three girls my alter ego, my cousin and my best buddy Sarah make a wish on the first star of a full moon and get transported to fruits basket land! Now I'm a hard core Anime fan but my friend and cousin aren't even really into anime (well Sarah is starting to because I've corrupted her mind with my Gravitation DVDs)…. bastards…any way they do know a bit about fruits basket because of my big mouth!

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket but I own me (my alter ego Ashley really) and my friend Sarah as well as my cousin Kristen.

Ch.1: When you wish upon a star 

It was Saturday and the clock had just struck 7-o-clock when Ashley Johnson came crashing through the door of her cousin's house. "I HAVE ARRIVED!" she cackled wildly as she leapt into the living room like a ballerina only to trip on the carpet and flip over the couch. "Oof!" Ashley landed on her but with a loud thud as she tumbled off the couch still holding the plastic bag she had rushed home with. Suddenly a tallish slender girl with caramel colored skin and elbow length dark sandy brown hair stepped into the room, "Ash, what are you doing?" she asked in a calm tone as she crossed her slender arms over her chest. Ashley shrugged and started to stand up and straighten out her short pleated denim skirt "um…nothing…just…erm…checking the floor…for…stuff" Ashley shifted uncomfortably under her cousin's gaze. The other girl nodded her head "riiiiiiiiiiight…oh-Kay then" she said as she looked at her crazy cousin. Ashley reached up a thin brown hand to brush a bit of her chin length black hair out of her face, "oh yeah…um a friend of yours…. Sarah I think she's up stairs waiting for you" the other girl said before walking off to the kitchen to get some snacks. Ashley's face lit up at the mention of her friend and partner in crime's name "HEY HOE WHERE YOU AT?" Ashley yelled up the stairs, "IN YOUR ROOM SKANK!" an alto female voice yelled from upstairs and Ashley started to run up the stairs.

When Ashley reached the top step she was tackled by a tall strawberry blonde girl with porcelain skin, "I missed you hoe!" the girl sang out as she and Ashley fell back down the stairs. "AAAAAAAHH!" Ashley yelped as she slid down the steps just when her cousin was starting up the stairs with a glass of blue Kool-aid, "oh snap" was all the long haired girl got a chance to say before she was plowed over by the rolling mass that was her younger cousin and cousin's friend. Finally the two girls' descent ended as they rammed into the couch both girls rolled around on the floor trying to get up, "ow…. my back hurts…LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" Sarah cheered as she started to run for the stairs but Ashley grabbed her by the back of her red t-shirt and dragged her back to place. "But that hurt! Are you insane?" Ashley asked her friend, Sarah stopped struggling and thought for a moment "um…. maaaaaaybe" Sarah cooed sweetly. Ashley looked at her friend pensively for a second then she smiled happily "M'okay!" she shrugged and then they both started running to the stairwell. But suddenly Ashley's cousin jumped up in their way with a glare that could make an onion cry "Ashley! Look at my shirt!" the older girl demanded as she gestured to her crème colored peasant blouse that now had a lovely blue splotch in the middle. Ashley looked at it…stared at it hard and then finally looked up at her cousin "oh my…where'd you get that spot from Kristen?" she asked the older girl innocently, Kristen smiled warmly at he cousin "why from you my dear cousin…that was a new blouse by the way…and for that you must die" Kristen said calmly with a smile.

Ashley looked at Kristen then at Sarah "should we run?" she asked her friend and Sarah shrugged "I suppose so" she said calmly, then both girls exchanged looks before turning around and running into the kitchen screaming like a bunch of 4th grade girls. Kristen sprinted after them grabbing a broom on the way "YOU HAVE KILLED MY SHIRT NOW YOU MUST DIE BY THE EVIL BROOM OF EVIL!" Kristen yelled in a very uncharacteristic shrill cackle. The girls ran through the kitchen and back around through the living room and up the stairs until Sarah and Ashley made it to Ashley's room and locked the door. Kristen banged on the door for a few hours "you have to come out sometime! You have to pee sometime! I will get revenge!" she yelled through the door as the two girls in side huddled together in a far corner in Ashley's room. After about another hour she stopped and went off to do…things…while Ashley and Sarah decided to watch some T.V! It was about 10:30 now and Sarah and Ashley were being the big dorks that they were and were watching "Pinocchio" and they were crying like fools by the end of this Disney cartoon. "That-_sob_- was-_sob_- beautiful!" Sarah cried as she stuffed a stick of chocolate pocky in her mouth and hugged a pillow to her chest for comfort, Ashley was standing over by her window in her oversized T-shirt she wore to sleep in that came to her mid thigh and staring out at the large full moon in the sky surrounded by dark blue sky. "Yeah…if only life could really be like that…magical and adventurous," Ashley said aloofly as she stared at the moon with dreamy eyes, Sarah wiped her eyes on the pillow and got up and walked over to her friend.

"Well maybe it could be" Sarah said reassuringly as she put a hand on her friends shoulder, Ashley shrugged "yeah right…like all we have to do is wish on a star and some magic fairy lady is going to make our lives complete…yeah right" Ashley huffed. Sarah frowned slightly "well don't be so negative…it could happen I guess…I mean things take time to get exciting…it's not we're in one of your little anime show things you always watch…this is the real world" Sarah said solemnly. Suddenly Ashley had an idea "oh Sarah! I'm having another one of my brilliant ideas!" Ashley cooed happily and Sarah backed away slightly "oh no…this is going to hurt isn't it" Sarah whined. "No…we're going to make our lives be like an anime!" Ashley said excitedly, Sarah looked at her friend as if she had rocks for a brain "and how are we going to do that?" Sarah asked skeptically. Ashley smiled and waltzed over to her dresser and grabbed a DVD then pounced back over to the window and handed it to Sarah, Sarah looked at it and read the titled out loud "Fruits basket? Are we going to watch movies or something…?" Sarah asked not quite following. Ashley grabbed the DVD and smacked Sarah in the head with it "no…we're going to wish on a star that our life be like an anime …like fruits basket…fun, exciting, and magical!" Ashley cheered. Just then Ashley's door burst open and Kristen came charging in wearing her white tank top and kiss mark boxer shorts on. "Ashley have you seen my cell phone?" Kristen asked her cousin as she walked over to them in a friendly manner, Sarah and Ashley both sighed in relief that she had forgotten about them ruining her blouse earlier.

"Nope…sorry" Ashley shrugged and Kristen nodded then turned to leave when Ashley grabbed her arm "hey wait! Could you stay for a sec and help us with something" Ashley asked pleadingly. Kristen turned back to face them and narrowed her eyes suspiciously "what do I have to do?" she asked cautiously and Ashley grinned, "ok now I need you to hold me and Sarah's hands ok…so we all make a circle" Ashley instructed. Kristen and Sarah exchanged cautious looks and then shrugged and they all joined hands, Ashley grabbed both their hands dropping the DVD in the middle of their circle un noticed. "Now what?" Sarah asked and Ashley closed her eyes "shut your eyes and when I say go I want you guys to say the wishing on a star prayer ok…and while you guys do that I'll make our wish ok?" Ashley said happily. Kristen stared at her cousin oddly "wish on a star? What, are you crazy…this is stupid" Kristen scoffed as she tried to break hands with them, but Ashley and Sarah held her hands in place "no it isn't…besides if you help me I'll tell you where I hid your cell phone" Ashley smirked with her eyes closed. "So you did steal it you lying wench!" Kristen yelled at her cousin but Sarah shushed her and closed her blue eyes "just say it and stop whining" Sarah sighed and Kristen complied. Sarah and Kristen began to chant, "Star light, star bright first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight" they chorused over and over again. Meanwhile as they chanted the little prayer Ashley made one of her own.

Suddenly while the girls were busy chanting a bright light shone from a single star in the sky and beamed through Ashley's window and began to engulf the three girls in the eerie white light. Suddenly the girls were floating through the wall of Ashley's room and up into the sky, it was at that time that the girls stopped chanting and with their eyes still closed they drifted off into a deep sleep before disappearing into the light of the first star of the full moon.

In a small vegetable patch behind the Sohma Shigure household 

"So Sohma-kun do you think any of these will be able to be picked soon" A thin brown haired girl kneeling in front of some vegetables asked her companion. A tall lean buy with dark grey/purple hair and purple eyes sat beside her kneading mounds of soil over a newly planted seed, "um yes I think the carrots and turnips should be ready to pick soon…and the leeks" the boy replied. The last item roused a small round of giggles from the girl as she patted her gloved hand over some freshly planted seeds, "I also think the strawberries should be ready soon as well" the boy added as he brushed his hands off and turned to face the girl. The girl smiled happily and clasped her hands together over her heart "oh good I love strawberries" she giggled earning a small laugh out of her companion "I hoped you would Honda-san" he said. Suddenly the girl sneezed "are you alright Honda-san?" he asked worriedly but the girl shook her head in protest "oh please don't sorry I'm fine Sohma-kun, it's just a little chilly" The girl replied. The boy nodded but still looked at her worriedly "well just in case maybe you should go back to the house" the boy told his friend as he leaned closer to her causing her to blush frantically "um…n-no really…I'm fine…it was j-just a sneeze" she stammered. Suddenly a large grumbling noise was heard and the boy looked down at his stomach "um…well I'm also a little hungry" he said and the girl giggled before sliding off her gloves and standing up to brush the dirt off her apron. "Then I'll go get lunch ready!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she was about to leave when suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from behind some bushes.

The girl jumped back a bit in shock from the noise and the boy stood up alertly "What was that?" they both turned and asked each other in unison, they both blushed and turned away "um…s-sorry" the girl spoke. The boy smiled at her and then brought a hand to the small of her back and lightly touched it "come on Honda-san let's get back", he said guiding her away from his secret base and towards the house.

**In a bush…nearby**

Ashley shifted slightly as her body began to stir awake "ngg…" she moaned as she reached a hand up to her brown cheek and tried to rubbed her face awake. "Where the hell are we!" Kristen's voice broke through Ashley's sleep sounding panicked, Ashley quickly snapped her eyes open and sat up to look around. '_What the hell? Where's my room…our house…our neighborhood?'_ Ashley wondered as she looked around at the grass and tall trees around her "Kristen where are you?" Ashley asked a little scared, "here…what the hell did you do to us Ashley? One minute we're in your room then I wake up here…this ain't right" Kristen said nervously as she scrambled out of the bush she was in slightly tearing the bottom of her boxers. Kristen's hair was frizzy and wildly strewn over her shoulders as she picked a leaf out of her hair "where's Sarah?" Ashley asked as she stood up and pulled her dirty t-shirt down a bit to cover her butt.

A few yards away Sarah had just woken up and was scrambling around trying to find Ashley or Kristen, "what's this?" she wondered aloud as she caught sight of a pile of red and white clothes on the ground. Sarah ran a hand through her shoulder length blond hair as she scooted over to the clothes suddenly she heard a slithering sound "hmmm…that cant be good" she mused aloud. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" came a loud ear splitting scream from Sarah as she got up and bolted down the path nearly knocking into a brown haired girl and a thin boy with purple eyes as she ran screaming obscenities. "HELP MEEEEE! AHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHH SHIIIIIT! GET IT OFF!" Sarah screamed as she came up to a house and she rammed through the sliding paper door.

Back on the path 

Ashley and Kristen heard the screaming sound "what the hell was that…sounded like a chipmunk on crack with his tail on fire" Kristen said as she started covering her ears, Ashley suddenly gasped in realization "that's no ordinary chipmunk on crack…that's Sarah!" Ashley replied shaking her cousin by the shoulders. Kristen suddenly looked panicked "oh god…I hope she's ok…we should go look for her!" Kristen said as she started to jog off in the direction of the scream but stopped when she realized Ashley wasn't following her, "Ash! Come on we have to save her!" Kristen yelled at her cousin. Ashley cocked her eyebrow at the older girl "hell no! Look in horror movies whenever somebody screams and they go to investigate it they all die! So I'm stayin my butt here…. I'm not tryin to die" Ashley said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kristen looked at her cousin absolutely appalled "what! Come on Ashley that's cold blooded man…she's your best friend!" Kristen protested, Ashley looked at her cousin in confusion "so…. you're point is?" She asked. Kristen just rolled her eyes and started running off to find Sarah going as fast as her fuzzy bunny slippers could carry her, once she was a good distance off Ashley sighed in defeat as she looked around and found herself alone "oh fine…I guess I have to save her…" she mumbled as she jogged off. …Slowly to catch up to Kristen.

Shigure's house 

Sarah had busted through the door pulling desperately at her shirt and tripped over a broken piece of wood causing her to fall and slide across the room on her butt. "Kyou you really shouldn't waste food like that…it's shameful" came a male's voice as Sarah slid on the freshly waxed floor boards into the kitchen still squirming and tugging on her shirt. "What the hell! Who the hell is that?" came a loud pissed sounding yell as Sarah stopped in the middle of the floor and stuck a hand up the front of her shirt "AHHH! DAMN SPAWN OF SATAAAAAN!" she yelled as she drew her hand from her shirt holding a small grey snake and flung it across the room and into a wall. As she threw it she almost hit a cut redheaded boy who looked about 2 years older than her, "woooh that feels much better!" Sarah sighed as she ran a hand threw her blonde mop of hair trying to smooth it out. "Shigure-san! Kyou-kun! Are you all alright we heard some screaming and a strange thing…ran past us outside and headed this way…sounded like some sort of wild animal" said that brown haired girl as she came into the kitchen with the boy from earlier at her side slightly panting from the run. Sarah looked up at the girl realizing she was talking about her "hey! I know I may not have the best voice but…. geez aren't you being a little harsh?" Sarah asked the girl and the girl immediately held up her hands defensively and frantically waved them around uttering apologies "I-I'm so sorry…. I didn't mean it…um please I'm very sorry!" the girl babbled on. Sarah smiled and nodded "ok…. you can shut up now" she said sweetly.

"Hey! Who do you think you are busting into our house like an idiot and then talking to Tohru like that you have no right to do that! Who the hell are you!" the redhead yelled angrily at Sarah. Sarah just blinked and cocked her head to the side clueless "hmmm…she looks foreign..." the older looking one with longish black hair and a yukata on, Sarah scoffed at him "I'm not foreign I'm American!" she said matter-of-factly. Suddenly Kristen busted in the door stopping in the doorway to the kitchen next to the brown haired girl…Tohru and the boy, "Sarah! There you are…what happened we heard you screaming and thought you were like getting raped or something!" Kristen said worriedly between breaths as she placed a hand over her heart "damn…that was a long run" she said tiredly. All the people in the room turned to see this new person and surprisingly she looked stranger than the first girl, she had long thick wavy sandy brown hair and caramel skin that glistened with a slight perspiration on her forehead. Kristen noticed the strange looks and turned to Sarah uncomfortably "um…Sarah…who are all these people?" she asked threw a fake smile, Sarah shrugged as she stood up dusting off her pink panther PJ pants "no clue…. they have a nice house though" Sarah said as she looked around. "Thank you" the older man…Shigure said with a proud smile "what! Why are we in their house?" Kristen asked Sarah as she began to loose her patience, "yes you are…um who are you anyway?" the purple eyed boy asked trying his hardest to still be polite.

Sarah looked over to the boy and smiled "oh, you're pretty" she said and the boy looked at her oddly and smiled forcibly "um…thank you" he said unsurely, and the redheaded boy…Kyou sighed agitatedly "oh great…rat boy's fan club is annoying us at home now!" Kyou said with a sarcastic tone that Kristen didn't like. "Look Red we aren't part of no fan club…unless you count the B2K fan club…and you don't have to be so rude!" Kristen said threateningly to Kyou, the cat growled and was about to say something when suddenly Ashley came through the door "damn bushes!" she cursed as she pulled a twig out of her hair. "Ashley you hoe where were you?" Sarah asked a bit peeved and Ashley ran to hug her friend "oh good! I'm glad you didn't get raped killed and thrown in a trashcan!" Ashley sang out as she plowed her friend over knocking them both on the ground, "What the hell is going on what's with all the weird foreigners?" Kyou asked angrily as he watched the two friends hug. Ashley heard the snide remark and turned to face the ass wipe that dare insult her, "look ass wipe, you need to calm your snarky little…" Ashley trailed off as she looked into a pair of familiar maroon eyes "holy crap…Kyou?" Ashley said as she broke away from Sarah and stood up pulling her nightshirt down a bit to cover herself. The others in the room looked taken aback "Kyou-kun…do you know this girl?" Tohru asked unsurely, Kyou was flabbergasted "umm…. uh no" Kyou manager to sputter out.

Suddenly Ashley looked around wide-eyed "I don't believe…Tohru Honda…. Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure Sohma…weird house…in the forest…oh shit" Ashley said as she began to put two and two together. "What's going on…. who are you and how do you know our names?" Shigure asked serious for once, Kristen cocked her head to the side "hey…that name Sohma…. isn't that from one of those Japanese thingies you watch?" Kristen asked Ashley and her cousin nodded. Suddenly Sarah gasped in realization "Ash, remember last night…that wish on the star…didn't you say something about wanting life to be like an anime…what if…what if when you said that instead of making our lives _like one_…they put us _in_ one?" Sarah asked, the three girls looked around at the inhabitants of the house and then at each other "AWWW DAYUM!" they all chorused as they realized what just happened…they had been transported threw the star to another universe…an anime universe…more correctly the Fruits basket universe!

A/N: hey I hope you liked it I'll update stuff soon I hope…. my computer was being retarded yesterday so I couldn't get on the computer for hours without it spazzing out! Well I hope you liked it…and before you ask…yes my friend Sarah and I are really that clumsy…and Kristen is the more mature one! Hey I bet you can guess who that snake was that crawled up Sarah's shirt…in case you wanted to know the girls crash land in fruits basket land during the part in the Anime/or Manga where Tohru meets Ayame the first time… so I took some dialogue from that. Well please tell me what you think and I hope you like it…so please be nice and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! – Love, Chizz


	2. Where the heck are we!

I'm back…well that's obvious I hope you liked the 1st installment because I've got some more for you! Oh and I know that I was using parts of the episode with Ayame in it but the whole story will not follow in the chronological order of the anime…so just take note of that…Haru and Momiji are already going to the school so Tohru and the gang are 2nd years…ok!

Disclaimer: ok I'll say it again…I don't own Fruits basket ok! But I own all the OC's as they are my friend and cousin…well ok that's all I'll shut up now!

Ch.2: Where the heck are we?

"Alright some one tell me what the hell is going on and how do you know who we are?" Kyou asked again getting quite agitated, Ashley was about to reply but Sarah cut her off "so…this is the one with the curse right?" Sarah asked her friend. The Sohmas and Tohru all bristled at the word curse; Ashley nodded "yeah you remember the whole zodiac thing…" Ashley shrugged. "C-curse what are you talking about there's no curse…" Tohru tried to lie but failed miserably and Kristen stepped further into the kitchen near her cousin "wait a minute…so you're telling me that we're stuck in that fruits bucket thing…and these people are like cursed?" Kristen asked. Ashley groaned "basket! Fruits basket! Get it right damn it! And yes…we are" Ashley hissed, the Sohma residents were all staring suspiciously at the odd foreigners "who are you people?" Yuki asked wearily. Ashley turned to him and smiled "oh I'm sorry how rude of me…my name is Ashley…and this is my cousin Kristen with the sexy boxers and that hoe over their with the blonde hair is my friend Sarah" Ashley said with a bow. The others except Kyou bowed and exchanged greetings while Kristen rubbed her temples with her fingers "dear god…what the hell did she get us into this time" Kristen mumbled. Sarah over heard her "well last night when we wished on that star Ash kinda accidentally wished us here" Sarah replied, "wish…on a…star?" Tohru asked not quite following.

Suddenly there was a small explosion and a puff of grey smoke from the corner "well this is quite an interesting visit" came a loud haughty voice from the corner. Everyone turned to see a tall handsome man with long silver hair standing where the snake once was…stark naked, Tohru screamed and turned away while Kristen just shut her eyes and looked away in disgust. Kyou, Yuki, Sarah, and Ashley all cringed and looked away "geez man put on some pants!" the four of them yelled, Shigure smiled at his friend and walked over to him guiding him out of the kitchen to find some clothes for him to wear leaving the kids to their own devices. "Wow…that was sexy" Ashley shrugged as she turned back around to face everyone else "oh so that dude was the snake then huh?" Sarah asked as she thought for a moment. Ashley and the others turned to look at Sarah oddly "how'd you know he was a snake?" Kristen asked, Sarah blushed slightly "well…when I woke up outside I saw some random clothes on the ground…so I went over to them…then I heard this slithering noise and then this big ass snake came and slithered up my shirt…that's why I was running like mad" Sarah giggled. The others were silent as realization dawned on them "the snake…that guy…crawled up your shirt" Kristen repeated unbelievingly and Sarah nodded, "sick bastard" Kyou and Yuki muttered. Ashley grabbed her friend by the shoulders "Ayame felt you up? Awesome! You slut!" Ashley teased as she slapped her friend on the back; Sarah smiled smugly "well…. I try" Sarah sighed.

The Sohmas all looked at the two girls strangely but interrupted "don't worry…they do this all the time…they're just weird…they go to an Arts school" she said calmly. Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru nodded knowingly and Kristen shrugged "so…you guys are…. cursed right? So like what zodiac animal thing do you guys turn into?" Kristen asked casually trying to make conversation. The two boys looked like a pair of deer in headlights so Ashley intervened "oh Yuki-kun is the rat…and Kyou-kun is the cat!" Ashley said happily, Sarah looked at her oddly "since when did you start putting honorifics at the end of peoples names?" she asked bewildered. Ashley sighed, "Well when in Japan do as the Japanese do" Ashley said wisely "I thought it was something about Rome…?" Kristen said thoughtfully, Ashley shrugged "whad'eva!" she said. "Um…Ashley-san Kristen-san…maybe you'd like to borrow some of my clothes?" Tohru asked politely and Ashley looked at her oddly "why?" she asked, Sarah smacked her in the back of the head "um maybe because Kristen is wearing holey boxers and you're wearing a shirt that just barely covers your ass" Sarah said sarcastically. Kyou and Yuki looked down at the girl's attire and looked away quickly blushing "yeah please…for all our sakes" Kyou mumbled and Ashley clenched her fists "don't be mad just because you cant get none" Ashley replied curtly and she started to follow Tohru up the stairs to her room. Kristen sighed in defeat and followed leaving Sarah alone with the two boys "so…um Sarah-san…where did you and your friends come from?" Yuki asked trying to make polite conversation.

Sarah turned to look at him boredly "…Maryland …hey do you guys have any food?" she asked curiously as she went over to a counter and sat up on it. "Get the hell off of there!" Kyou yelled at Sarah but Sarah simply stuck her tongue out at him, Kyou looked like he was about to explode when suddenly "Oh my Kyonkichi what is it that has you so upset today?" came an annoying loud energetic voice. Kyou felt his eye twitch slightly "go. The. Hell. Away!" Kyou seethed "YUUUUUUKI!" Ayame cried out as he saw his little brother trying to casually slip out of the room, Ayame grabbed Yuki in a rib-crushing hug. "Niisan! Get off me…I cant breathe" Yuki hissed and after another squeeze Ayame let him go when he noticed Sarah staring at him "oh hello…um I believe we already met…I'm the fabulous Ayame Sohma and you are?" he asked with a curt bow. Sarah blinked and slowly scooted off the counter "um…I'm Sarah…and you're a scary transvestite man thingy" she said as she scurried over to Kyou and hid behind him since he was like 5 inches taller than her. "What are you doing!"? Kyou asked a bit annoyed as she clung to the back of his shirt, just then Tohru came downstairs with Ashley following her in a pair of baggy cargo pants and a light blue tank top that was a bit small "Sarah are you being a whore again?" Ashley asked as she walked into the room with Tohru.

"Oh…hello who are you?" Tohru asked Ayame as she looked at him oddly '_wow…he looks like Yuki…hmm…and I guess he must be a member of the zodiac since he transformed…but I never did get to see his animal'_ Tohru thought to herself as Ayame was about to say something. Ashley put an arm around Tohru's shoulder "oh that's Ayame Sohma he's Yuki's older brother by 10 years and the snake of the zodiac" Ashley said casually and Ayame stared at the girl in utter shock. "Damn Ashley are you like some kind of stalker?" Kristen said as she walked down the steps in her same tank top and a light blue pleated skirt Tohru had leant her. "Oh my Gure-san how lucky you are to have a house full of so many beautiful young flowers…and I thought you only had the one" Ayame said as he nudged Shigure's arm, "well actually Aaya these girls are…" Shigure started to say but Ashley cut him off. "Well you see we don't exactly live around here…remotely…. at all…we live in the United States…um we kind of accidentally ended up here" Ashley said. The Sohmas looked at her impressively not quite believing they were all the way from the states "wait…what do you mean accidentally ended up here?" Kyou asked suspiciously. Ashley exchanged looks with her companions and they all sighed and Kristen stepped out.

"Ok…well you see apparently this all started last night…. you see…we wished upon a star…" and with that Kristen began to explain her theory of how the first star of the full moon somehow propelled them through a different dimension and into this time. Kristen is quite smart really in fact she was 16 yet she was already a senior even though she should be a junior because she skipped. Once her explanation was done the Sohmas and Tohru were all in a state of mixed shock and disbelief "so you're telling us that you wished on a star…. got sent here…and don't know how to get back?" Shigure asked perplexedly. Kristen shrugged and placed a hand on her hip "basically" Kristen replied, Ashley and Sarah were pretty much zoned out by now. Tohru looked at the girls with sympathy "oh my that's awful so you three have nowhere to stay and don't know anyone here in this world…except us…strangely" Tohru said sadly. The three girls looked down solemnly finally realizing that they were indeed homeless and alone, suddenly Shigure was struck with a brilliant idea "I know…you three could stay here…with us until you find a way home" Shigure offered with a look of brilliant maturity. "What?" Yuki and Kyou gaped as they turned to question the novelist and Ayame simply chuckled "oh my…. how fabulous! Gure-san you are indeed such a charitable soul" the snake fawned and Shigure smiled proudly at the compliment.

"Are you serious? Wow…um thank you Sohma-san we except!" Sarah said happily and Ashley and Kristen nodded "yes that would be great…we hope we aren't putting you out or anything?" Kristen asked. Shigure waved his hand dismissively "well thanks! Man, I'm so grateful I could hug you!" Kristen said jokingly, but Ashley quickly stood between her cousin and Shigure "no don't do that Kristen…he's the dog of the zodiac" Ashley warned. Suddenly Kristen's eyes widened and she took a step back leaving the head of the household and the others a bit confused "what was that all about?" Ayame asked. Ashley turned to him "well…Kristen is…well she's afraid of dogs…and actually rats too" Ashley said with a shrug, Sarah laughed at the irony "wow…this really is an interesting place to stay…what if Yuki-kun or Sohma-san transform…" Sarah giggled. Kristen glared at her cousin "shut up Ash! I'm not afraid of dogs their just…big…and have teeth…and I'm not afraid of rats…I just don't really prefer them…no offense Yuki-kun" Kristen defended herself…badly, Shigure just cocked an eyebrow at the girl "oh my…how tragic…you're afraid of little old me" he said feigning sadness. Ashley and Sarah went over to Shigure and each grabbed one of his arms and hugged it "don't worry Shigure-san…we love dogs!" both girls chorused, Kristen, Kyou, and Yuki sweat dropped "oh dear lord…I'm in hell" Kristen mumbled. Suddenly Tohru must have like realized the time and she bolted towards the kitchen "oh my I almost forgot about lunch! I have to go prepare it…and set four extra places!" Tohru relayed to herself out loud as she ran into the kitchen to cook.

The new comers and the Sohmas were left in silence in the living room when suddenly "oh crap…I just thought of something…what are we going to do while the three amigos are at school tomorrow?" Ashley asked her traveling companions. Ashley looked up and saw Shigure grin as well as Ayame and then she grinned as well causing Sarah to do the same, Kristen looked over at the grinning fools and suddenly understood what they were getting at. "Oh no…hell no…. we just finished the school term at home…I refuse to go to school in the summer" Kristen declared as she crossed her arms over her chest, Shigure shrugged "well…it might give you all something to do besides sit around here all day…in fact we could go right after lunch and have you three take an exchange admissions test for the school" Shigure offered. Kristen would have protested more but the thought of being cooped up in a house all day with a man who turned into a dog, her crazy little cousin, and Sarah was enough to make her swallow her pride and go along with it "fine". "You can't be serious! They can't go to our school! What's wrong with you?" Kyou yelled at the dog but he was ignored "so…what year in school are you all?" Yuki asked the girls politely.

Ashley thought for a second "well…I'm 15 and Sarah is 15…we're both in 9th grade…but since it's summer where we are we'll be starting 10th grade…so I guess we're technically sophomores!" Ashley shrugged. The Sohmas seemed a bit surprised "oh…ok so you two will be first years I suppose what about Kristen-san?" Shigure asked the slightly taller girl. Kristen grinned happily "I am going to be a senior this year…just finished 11th grade" Kristen said proudly, the others looked at her surprised "you're a senior? But you look our age?" Kyou asked confusedly. "She's 16 really…but she was skipped a year in elementary school…although I think it'd be better for Kristen to try and get in as an 11th grader so she'd be in your class" Ashley said to the cat. Kristen turned to her cousin and glared at her "what! Why I just finished 11th grade…why should I have to start over again?" Kristen asked heatedly, "well…for one thing you wouldn't have to work as hard because you already learned the stuff so your stay at school would be a breeze…plus if you were in their class you'd know people so you wouldn't be all isolated with newbie disease" Sarah chimed. Kristen glared at Sarah then shrugged "good point…fine…I'll be in a class with all these young'uns I suppose" Kristen sighed.

After awhile lunch was ready and they all sat down to eat and it was pretty quiet…but afterwards the girl's all borrowed some more of poor Tohru's clothing and left to take the entrance exams…taking Ayame with them at the request of the two younger boys. Once they were all gone Kyou went up to the roof to ponder on the mornings odd turn of events and Yuki and Tohru did the dishes. "So Yuki-kun what do you think of those girls? I think they seemed very nice and fun" Tohru said as she finished rinsing a plate and handed it to Yuki to dry. Yuki grabbed the plate in his toweled hand and began to dry it off "well Honda-san…they seem very…um interesting" Yuki said awkwardly, truly that was the only word he could think of to describe them…the situation…the whole damn day. Tohru didn't seem to feel the same way in fact she was a little excited about the new guests and having some girls around the house instead of it always being just her and the three guys…even though she didn't mind. Although both did find it odd how the girls seemed to know so much about them all…in fact it was pretty weird…. a little creepy to…but oh well.

The rest of the day was fairly normal…Tohru did some cleaning and Kyou and Yuki fought a bit and broke a door, so it was pretty normal. Shigure and the strange visitors had been gone for hours and were nearly forgotten until around 8-o-clock when there was a loud slam heard from the front door "Hurry!" came a loud yell. Suddenly Yuki awoke from his spot on the couch as Ashley and Sarah both dive-bombed on the couch knocking it over. "What the hell?" Kyou yelled as he stomped down the stairs to see what the noise was about, unfortunately upon impact with the couch Sarah had body slammed into Yuki and soon they were both consumed in a cloud of smoke. Just then Shigure and Kristen walked in and saw the tipped over couch and Sarah on the floor on top of a pile of clothes, "nice job klutz" Kristen scoffed. Ashley peeked over the side of the couch and tried to smooth down her tussled hair "oh great you people are back" Kyou mumbled as he strolled into the room. "Where's Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked curiously "here" Yuki squeaked in his rat form as he scurried out from under Sarah, Kristen looked over at Yuki and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "GYAAAAAAAAAH RAAAAAT!" Kristen screeched as she jumped up into Kyou's arms wrapping her arms around his neck -**POOF**- Kristen slammed to the floor in a puff of orange smoke and landed on Kyou's tail.

Kyou hissed and turned around and scratched Kristen's neck "Owww crazy bitch!" Kyou yelled at her as he crawled away from her steaming mad, Kristen was in a daze after the scratch and just sat there on the floor gawking at Kyou. Sarah picked Yuki up in her palm "um…sorry about making you turn into a gerbil" Sarah shrugged, "he's not a gerbil he's a rat" Ashley said as she stood up leaning on the couch. Suddenly Kyou jumped up on the side of the couch and hissed at Sarah and Yuki, "ACHOOO!" Ashley sneezed violently as she rubbed her now red watery eyes. "Bless you" Tohru called in from the kitchen and Ashley looked down at Kyou "damn it cat! I'm allergic to cats!" she panicked as she picked Kyou up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him over to Shigure who caught him clumsily. **POOF!** "EEEP!" Sarah yelped as Yuki transformed back in her palm knocking her over the fallen couch with Yuki landing over her, luckily he caught himself by his arms before they made body contact…but they were left in a very compromising position with Yuki naked. "Well Yuki-kun I'm flattered but wont you at least buy me dinner first?" Sarah said teasingly at the boy over top of her, Yuki seemingly realized their 'position' and his own lack of clothes and he blushed a deep red and rolled off of her and hurriedly tried to get dressed.

Just then Kyou changed back as well and quickly got dressed "see this is exactly why we shouldn't have more girls in this house" Kyou hissed as he finished buttoning up his shirt. "It was just an accident Kyou really calm yourself" Shigure cooed as he waved his hand dismissively, Kristen finally got up from the floor and walked up to Kyou and stared at him straight in the eye. Kyou stared back at her challengingly "what do you want?" he asked gruffly but Kristen didn't answer him she simply hauled back and punched him right in the left cheek…. hard, causing him to stumble back upon impact. "Don't ever scratch me again you filthy animal" Kristen hissed dangerously low at him before turning to go help her cousin and Yuki turn the couch over. Kyou stood there holding his cheek which now had a small purple bruise and a small cut on it, Shigure glanced over at Kyou and wriggled an eyebrow "oh my…for such a delicate young thing she sure packs a punch" Shigure teased…earning him a large bump on the head from Kyou.

Once everyone was seated at the table and started eating Tohru couldn't help but notice the weird tension between them all "um…. what happened in there…earlier?" Tohru asked bravely. Everyone else just seemed to ignore the question…well everyone except Sarah "oh well me and Ash were trying to see who could get in the house quickest and we accidentally rammed into the couch…. and then Yuki-kun turned into a rat and then Kristen freaked out and knocked into Kyou and he transformed…it was kind of funny" Sarah said in one breath as the other inhabitants of the table glared viciously at her. Tohru looked blankly at the girl and decided…she really didn't want to know so she quickly changed the subject "um…so Kristen-kun, Sarah-kun and Ashley-kun how did you do on the entrance exams?" Tohru asked excitedly. Upon mentioning this Kristen groaned while Sarah and Ashley giggled "well…. Kristen passed of course…and Sarah and I will be first years! They told us we'd receive our uniforms at school tomorrow!" Ashley said happily as she shoveled food into her mouth. Tohru smiled happily "oh that's so wonderful! I can't wait to introduce you all to my friends…and there are two other Sohmas who go there too…. Sarah-kun and Ashley-kun will be in their class" Tohru said as she got up to start clearing away dishes.

"Yes congratulations I hope you like our school…. it's a very nice school" Yuki said in his class president type voice, Kristen simply shrugged "yeah…oh well at least it's not like we have to actually do work or anything since we don't even live in this universe so our grades don't count" Kristen said with a mischievous smirk. Yuki and Kyou sweat dropped and Ashley and Sarah were giggling and whispering to each other about…. stuff I suppose, after dinner Tohru set the girls up on some fold outs in the living room for them to sleep. But of course the girls were too excited to sleep so they watched T.V.

"Ok…. so what channel is BET on out here?" Kristen whispered to Ashley and the shorter girl shook her head "I don't know…but we could try and find it!" Ashley whispered back as she frantically pushed buttons on the remote. "But I want to watch the N" Sarah whined as she snatched the remote from Ashley's hand, "no bad hoe give me the remote" Ashley demanded as she made a grab for the remote. Unfortunately for her Sarah moved to the side and Ashley simply fell over onto the floor "how about…. no" Sarah taunted as she started fiddling with the controller, just then Ashley pounced on her from the side and tackled her to the floor while trying to grab the remote. "Give it here!" Ashley whispered loudly as she pulled Sarah's hair causing the blonde to yelp, "nevah!" Sarah declared as she whipped Ashley around and into a headlock while Ashley still had her hair in her hands. The two of them rolled around on the floor like this for a while and pretty soon Kristen had gotten tired and she went to sleep leaving the two girls to fight…which they did until they both eventually fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry this was a bit boring but we had to get the technicalities out the way…but the next chapter is the girl's first day of school…it will be funny as shit! So be nice about this chapter I'm still a bit under the weather, and oh yeah I wasn't sure if I would put romance in this or not but…aw hell I will so here is a pairings poll:

1). **Yuki/Tohru** or **Kyou/Tohru**

2). **Yuki/Kristen** or **Kyou/Kristen**

3). **Haru/Ashley** or **Ritsu/Ashley** (big long shot there…not sure if I'll even put him in here…but I love Ritsu he's so spastic) or **Shigure/Ashley** (I know this one is kind of not right because he is like 9 years older than her but…well hey he's such a cutie I couldn't resist)

Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! With you're results and be nice, love Chizz

Note: Sarah wont be paired with anyone because she has a boyfriend at home (in real life she does and she would probably hurt me if I made her cheat in my fan fiction hehe).


	3. Explosions and Soccer

Hey I'm back and after reading the reviews…majority rules guys…and in this fic the pairings will be Yuki/Tohru (I suck at Kyou/Tohru stories so I'll stick to my strengths) Kristen/Kyou and Ashley/Haru …and possibly Sarah will have some flirty…moments with hmmm Shigure or Ritsu if I put him in here (I love Ritsu)…unless you guys have suggestions!(Even though I said I would have her with anyone….but I asked her and she was like "you better or I'll eat your face" so I might pair her with some random Sohma)

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket

**Ch.3: Explosions and Soccer**

The next morning Ashley and Sarah woke up first and decided to show their appreciation for the free room and board by making breakfast after they were dressed…big mistake. "Ok…Sarah…I'll get the eggs and you can make toast or something" Ashley said quietly as she cracked eggs over a pan on the stove and poked them with a fork. Sarah nodded and headed off to the cabinet to find bread but instead found something better "oooh! I love strawberry pop tarts!" she squealed as she grabbed the pack of toaster pastries out of the cabinet and hugged them. "Quit screwing around and put them in the toaster" Ashley grumbled as she stirred the eggs around a bit, Sarah rolled her eyes at her friend and opened up the box and got the pop tarts out and stuck them in the toaster and pushed the lever down. Satisfied with that Sarah waltzed over to Ashley "so what now master?" she asked sarcastically and Ashley rolled her eyes, "go wake the others up…I should be done soon" Ashley told the blonde. Sarah nodded and skipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs "hmmm…I wonder who's room is whose…..oh well" Sarah sighed as she came upon the first door.

Sarah backed up a bit from the door and then jumping up with a powerful kick, kicked the door open, and then Sarah pounced on the bed propelling the bed's owner off of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud "WAKE UUUUUUUUP!" Sarah sang out cheerfully. "Urggg…. what the…hell…ehh" came the confused murmur from the freshly woken Yuki as he breathed heavily and clutched his chest, Sarah then looked down on the floor where Yuki was and she smiled "hey gerbil boy! Time to wake up" Sarah said cheerfully and with that she bounced off the bed and skipped out the door. '_Dear god…I'm not sure but I think I just had a stroke'_ Yuki thought as he rubbed his half lidded eyes, slowly he got to his feet and went to get dressed for school. Sarah on the other hand was on her way to the next room with which she entered much the same way…with the same result, "GYAAAAAAH!" Tohru shrieked as she sprung from her bed and hit the floor hard. "Wake up Tohru-Chan!" Sarah said cheerily as she jumped off the bed and headed for the door leaving a stunned half dead with fear Tohru behind. "I'm good at this" Sarah muttered proudly to herself as she walked over to the next room.

But just as she was going to bum rush the door it swung open and out popped Kyou in his school uniform, but before he could realize what was going on Sarah crashed into him and he transformed. "Derf!" Sarah groaned as she fell back flat on her butt with a small orange cat on her lap "damn…what the hell did you do that for idiot?" the cat yelled at Sarah. Sarah frowned and yanked Kyou's tail roughly causing him to shriek and hiss, "bad kitty…I just wanted to wake you up" Sarah said bluntly as she stood up knocking the cat off of her lap. Kyou hissed at the blue-eyed girl but then stopped and sniffed the air curiously "do you smell that…smells like burning?" Kyou said unsurely, "HYAAAAA SHIIIIT!" came a loud shriek from down stairs and Sarah suddenly looked panicked and started to run down stairs. When she got to the bottom of the steps she smelt something that smelt like burnt…burnt…strawberries? "What's going on Ash?" Sarah asked worriedly from outside the kitchen "fire" Ashley, said bluntly, Sarah nodded "oh…. fire" she said knowingly as she turned around to head for the couch again. Then after a minute she stopped and it hit her "wait…. fire? Fire…oh damn FIIIIIRE!" she yelped as she ran into the kitchen and saw Kristen (now awake and dressed in her skirt and tank from yesterday) and Ashley throwing glasses of water at the toaster which was now engulfed in flames.

"Help us you twit!" Kristen yelled at Sarah and Sarah nodded before running to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of orange juice and tossed it to Ashley "catch!" she shouted at the girl. Ashley caught the carton and unsnapped the opening "don't even think about it" Kristen dared her cousin, and with that Ashley dumped the juice on the toaster dousing the flames. But as soon as the juice hit the plug socket small purple sparks began to shoot up until **BOOOM**! A large explosion caused the three girls to dive for their lives out of the kitchen and into the living room just as the three other teens of the house and Shigure came into the room. The vibrations from the explosion caused them all to fall over in various places, once the smoke had cleared a bit Shigure peeked out from behind the sofa "w-what happened?" he asked shakily as the others began to get up from their shelters. Kristen glared at Sarah and Ashley and the two younger girls whistled innocently before looking out at the window "oh golly look at the time…we better leave or we'll be late" Ashley grinned sheepishly as she grabbed Sarah's arm and dragged her to the front door to collect some slippers to wear and head out.

Once they were gone all eyes went to Kristen and she shrugged "well…let's just say their hearts were in the right place…their brains just weren't…and oh yeah…we'll work to pay off the damages for the toaster…and the walls…um sorry" Kristen said hurriedly as she left the house as well with her now frizzy sandy brown hair waving behind her. Shigure just looked blankly at the spot where the girls had been and the other three just grabbed their stuff and bailed after the girls. "Hey! Wait up damn it what happened back there? What did you idiots do?' Kyou yelled as he ran to catch up to the three girls. They stopped and Kristen clenched her fists to her side "one more time…you've got one more time to call me an idiot before I rip out your vocal chords and shove them up your ass" Kristen hissed dangerously with out even looking at Kyou. The redhead backed away slightly and Yuki and Tohru just looked on surprised, Ashley turned around and shrugged "don't worry…she's not a morning person…especially when she doesn't get to fix her hair" Ashley reassured them. The others responded with silence as the group started off for school again, after a while Tohru decided to try and crack the tension "so…um Ashley-kun what did happen in the kitchen?" Tohru asked curiously.

Ashley sighed "well…Sarah and I got up early and decided to make breakfast…well I told her to put the pop tarts in the toaster…and it caught fire then exploded when we tried to put it out" Ashley said with a cold glare towards Sarah. Sarah groaned and crossed her arms over her chest "god! How was I supposed to know that you had to take the little foily thing off before you stick them in the toaster" Sarah declared defensively. Kyou, Yuki, Tohru, and Kristen sweat dropped while Ashley just popped her in the back of the head with her fist, "you dingbat! Common sense should tell you that…what the hell have you been smoking?" Ashley ranted exasperatedly. "Yeah and where can I get some…because that must be some serious shit to have you so daft all the time" Kristen commented as they rounded the corner onto the school property, "well…you three should get to the office and pick up your uniforms and stuff…it's down the hall on the left from the entrance" Yuki told the girls before he walked off into the building with Tohru and Kyou following close behind. Kristen looked at Ashley and Sarah and shrugged "well…I guess we should try to find the office since those guys abandoned us" Kristen sighed as she started to lead the way into the building.

** IN Class with Yuki ECT. 1 hour later **

"Well class we were supposed to be getting a transfer student today…but I guess she isn't coming" the teacher said as he looked up at the clock and the students were just ignoring him because they didn't give a damn. Tohru looked to the door worriedly wondering where Kristen was and hoping she was all right seeing as though she was an hour late for class. "I hope they made it around to the office alright" Tohru wondered aloud and Kyou snorted, "Yeah…they probably skipped class" Kyou grumbled still a bit miffed at the soc in the jaw Kristen gave him. Just then the door to the classroom busted open and Ashley and Sarah popped in wearing the girls uniforms and looked around "ok this is the right room!" Sarah yelled out into the hallway and Kristen came running in panting "finally" she wheezed. The teacher looked very unpleased "excuse me! Who are you three and why are you disrupting my class," the teacher asked angrily as the girls all stood up at the front of the class. Kristin stood up straight and flashed the teacher an apologetic smile "I'm very sorry but my name is Kristen Johnson and I'm the new transfer student…I had trouble finding the office because **someone **who shall be nameless" Kristen said innocently. "Cough…Yuki Sohma…cough cough" Ashley loudly coughed into her hand while glaring at the gang, Kristen discretely kicked her cousin to shut her up.

"Anyway…um this is my cousin and her friend…also transfers…they helped me find the room…but now they must be going" Kristen said hastily as she shoved the two other girls out of the room. After that the teacher just shook his head and gestured for Kristen to sit down next to a girl with short dark brown hair named Rika, on the way to her desk she stopped by where Yuki and Tohru sat and smiled at them "hey Tohru…. hey Yuki…man your school is huge I got lost like 5 times trying to find the office" Kristen said to them. Tohru giggled and Yuki smiled…warmly at the girl "yes…sorry about not showing you around the school first…maybe during lunch hour Johnson-san" Yuki said politely. Kristen shrugged and nodded "cool" she replied and she walked over to her desk, which was only two desks down from Tohru. Kristen gave Rika a kind smile as she sat down but Rika only glared at Kristen. "Damn…I know it's June but it feels real cold up in this mug" Kristen mumbled as she eyed Rika from the corner of her eye. Rika just continued writing in her notebook so Kristen sighed and pulled out her own journal to start taking notes, after a few minutes a folded piece of paper landed on Kristen's desk. Kristen opened the note and read it then she folded it up and placed it in her pocket and went on with her notes, no one noticed the hard glares being given to Kristen by Rika and two other girls in the class when she received the note…no one except Kristen that is.

With Sarah and Ashley 

Sarah and Ashley roamed the halls looking for their classroom after they left Kristen "damn…what is this place a friggin maze?" Sarah grumbled as they passed the water fountain for the 5th time that morning. "It should be around here somewhere," Ashley said as she glanced at the schedule again and stopped to lean against the wall to rest, unfortunately the wall she leaned on was actually a door and slightly ajar. Ashley sighed "we'll never find the room" she whined as she pushed her full weight on the "wall" and suddenly it swung open and Ashley tumbled backwards into the room "Oh snap!" she yelped as she tumbled backwards onto her back.

As soon as she landed the teacher who was teaching at the moment stopped to stare -at the weird girl who just fell into their classroom- along with her confused class. Luckily for Ashley she was wearing short black boxers because as she fell her knee length school skirt flew up exposing her undies to the class, "Ash are you o…Kay…um…hi" Sarah started to say as she rushed into the room to get her fallen friend and then noticed the class full of people. Ashley groaned as she sat up and rubbed her now sore lower back "damn…why can't this school have out swinging doors!" Ashley mumbled as she looked over at Sarah.

It was then that she realized they weren't alone and Ashley looked over at the teacher who had a very confused yet upset look on her face, it was then that Sarah realized Ashley's skirt had ridden up "Ash…you're goodies are showing" Sarah said in a singsong voice. Ashley looked down and saw her exposed boxers and quickly stood up and straightened out her skirt "oh right" she said and the class erupted in snickers and giggles from the students. Ashley just glared at them all "yeah well…bite me" she said as she rolled her eyes, just then she recognized one of the students…Hatsuharu Sohma. '_I'd know that black and white hair anywhere'_ Ashley thought as she felt a grin play on her lips, "look it's Haru! We found the right room!" Ashley cheered as she turned to Sarah gesturing to the Sohma boy and Haru cocked an eyebrow at the girl.

Sarah looked over and saw the boy and vaguely remembered him from one of Ashley's Fruits basket DVD's, "finally! We've found it!" Sarah exclaimed and the teacher cleared her throat. "Excuse me who are you?" the teacher asked and Ashley turned to her bowed "I'm Ashley Johnson and This is my friend Sarah Ingram and we're the new transfer students" Ashley said sweetly, the teacher smiled and nodded "oh well I'm glad you ladies made it…class this Ingram-san and Johnson-san…ok girls you can both take those seats there in back behind Kylie-san and Hatsuharu-san" the teacher said kindly.

Ashley and Sarah shrugged and skipped off to their new seats happily and sat down, afterwards they both began to take out their notebooks to write notes in when Ashley noticed the shaggy haired brunette boy in front of her…Kylie stuffing a small CD case into his bag. Ashley leaned forward and tapped his shoulder "hey…what CD's do you have?" she whispered into his ear, Kylie turned around and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Um…a couple mix tapes…just some hip hop and some club music" he shrugged and whispered, Ashley nodded "cool…hey did you make them yourself?" she asked and her nodded. Ashley looked impressed and smiled at him "well then…buddy…how about you hook a sister up?" she asked and Kylie smirked at the girl's weirdness "why not…hey I wasn't really paying attention before…what's your name?" he asked. Sarah leaned over to the boy and whispered, "it's Ashley…and by the way the teacher is sort of staring at you two right now", and sure enough when Ashley and Kylie looked up their teacher was glaring at them. "Oops my bad" Ashley said with a nervous laugh and Haru rolled his eyes "smooth" he muttered, suddenly a balled up piece of paper bounced off the back of his head and landed in his lap.

"What?" Haru asked dumbly as he picked up the paper and unraveled it and began to read.

_Dear Haru, _

_What's up dude? Oh you don't know us…yet but we know Yuki and them so yeah…we can explain later. By the way where's Momiji? _

_The sexy chicks in the back row, _

_Ash and Sarah_

After he read the note Haru turned around to see the authors of the note and found Sarah writing in her notebook and Ashley beginning to doze off. '_Them…those foreign girls sent the note…how do they know me…And Yuki…weird' _Haru thought as he studied the girls' features. "Take a picture it'll last longer" Ashley taunted as she looked up hard into Haru's grey eyes as if daring him to blink, eventually she turned back to her notebook and ignored Haru as he turned back around very confused…and yet intrigued somehow by this odd new girl. '_That was intense…what's with her? Oh well at least I know one thing for sure…this will be an interesting day' _the multi color haired boy thought with a sigh as he went back to his notes.

Lunch 

"Ok class will resume after lunch" the teacher said as she dismissed her students and left the room, Sarah got up and stretched lazily "fiiiiiiinaly I was bored into the next universe" Sarah yawned. As the room cleared out only Ash, Haru, and Sarah remained and Ashley was asleep with her head in her arms snoozing away, "how long has she been like that?" Haru asked as he walked over to Sarah and looked down at the other girl. "An hour…maybe" Sarah said as she sat up on her desk "shouldn't you wake her up" he asked nonchalantly. Sarah shrugged and lifted one leg over to Ashley's chair and gave it a quick shove knocking Ashley to the floor, "AAACK!" Ashley yelped as she hit the floor. Haru sweat dropped "ok…you're awake…lunch time now…. Kris, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou will be waiting for us" Sarah said cheerily as she scooted off the desk and Ashley slowly stood up and rubbed her sleepy eyes "yeah…. whatever" Ashley grunted.

As the two girls began to walk out of the room Haru grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her towards him a bit "hey, you never told me how you know my family?" Haru asked seriously as he looked down into Ashley's deep brown eyes. Ashley smirked and jerked her hand back "we'll explain at lunch Haru-kun…now come on I'm starving!" Ashley grumbled as she grabbed his left arm and Sarah grabbed his right and they dragged the ox boy with them down the hall to the cafeteria. They received a few odd looks from passerbys in the hallway as the girls skipped down the hall dragging Haru with them. Haru sighed and shook his head '_why me…who are there crazy people'_ he thought as they went through the café and got food then headed out to the court yards.

"Over here!" Tohru called out waving her hand at the three 1st years as she sat with the rest of the gang at a circular blue table, "there they are" Sarah smiled as she and Ashley dragged Haru and their food to the table. "Hello Haru" Yuki said politely and Tohru beamed at the younger boy "hello Hatsuharu-san" she said sweetly and Haru nodded at both the teens. "What the hell is that punk doing here?" Kyou asked as he narrowed his eyes at Haru Kristen rolled her eyes at Kyou "do you think you could take you head out of you ass long enough to greet a family member properly?" Kristen asked venomously as she shot Kyou a look of frustration. Kyou glared at her and felt a powerful urge to smirk or smack her "Oooooooh…you just got HOUSED!" Sarah and Ashley chorused at Kyou and the Sohmas just looked at the girls uncomfortably while Kristen shook her head. "So…this is…err…Haru or Momiji right?" Kristen asked changing the subject, Haru looked at the girl surprised that she also knew his name "yup this is Haru!" Ashley said happily as she plopped down in a plastic chair and started to open her Pepsi.

Kristen nodded and reached back into her bag of chips "so…he's the…um…cow thing?" Kristen asked, "yup" Ashley chirped and Haru and he stopped breathing for a second. "How did you…"? Haru began to ask in amazement but Kristen interrupted "oh…yeah I almost forgot…check out what fell on my desk today" Kristen smirked as she dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Ashley and Sarah leaned over to Kristen as she unraveled the note in front of her, "come on you guys should check this out too" Sarah said cheerily as she grabbed Tohru's arm and dragged her over to their spot behind Kristen looking at the note. Yuki, Kyou, and Haru hesitantly went over to the bunch and they all began to read the letter to themselves.

_New girl,_

_We don't know how you tramps are in America but you better stay away from Prince Yuki and his beautiful cousins. You **and** that witch Tohru Honda aren't worthy of his kindness so stay away. This is only a warning…so know you're place or else. _

_-P.Y.F.C_

After reading the letter Kyou, Haru and Yuki were all very disturbed and a bit miffed. "That was harsh…talk about obsessive," Sarah said as she sat back in her own seat "who the hell is P.Y.F.C?" Kristen asked as she balled up the note again and shoved it in her pocket. Yuki sighed gloomily and was about to open his mouth to answer but Ashley beat him to it "the Prince Yuki Fan Club…they're a bunch of crazy girls who are obsessed with Yuki-kun and so they stalk and worship him…I guess they say us all walk here together…looks like they feel threatened" Ashley said with a cheeky grin. Kristen scoffed and flipped a stray strand of hair from her face and smiled seductively "well of course they are…as sexy as I am…shoot I'd feel threatened to" Kristen bragged in a haughty voice. The others sweat dropped "this is ridiculous…those maniacs are starting to creep me out…I mean a threat letter…good grief!" Kyou griped as he rolled his eyes, "well…Sohma-kun is very popular…but I agree I think the girls may have taken this a little extreme" Tohru said with an agreeing nod. "I'm really sorry about this Johnson-san…if you'd like I could try and talk with the girls for you" Yuki offered guiltily, he felt bad that Kristen was being threatened on her first day because of him.

Kristen shook her head dismissively "no that's ok…as long as they don't bother me…I'm cool" Kristen shrugged, Kyou scoffed "yeah well what if they try something then what?" Kyou asked sarcastically though his anger and slight worry bled through slightly in his voice. Kristen closed her eyes thoughtfully and smirked "well I suppose I'll beat that bridge down when I get to it" Kristen said as she got up from her chair and went to throw away her bag. Kyou couldn't help but grin at the girl's confident tough attitude '_that attitude and temper of hers can be really annoying…yet…it's kind of cute…wait what the hell!'_ Kyou thought in alarm as he shook off the last of his musings on the girl. **RING RING! ** "Well lunch is officially over…catch you cats on the flip side" Ashley chirped as she jumped up with Sarah and they dragged Haru away quickly. The remaining teens at the table just stared on blankly "well…let's go…I heard through the grape vine that we have study hall now…what do you say we do a wee bit of exploring?" Kristen said with a mischievous grin.

"Well…we have to go to the library and stay there for study period…we can't just wonder around" Tohru said nervously as everyone got up to go. Kristen thought for a second and then smirked as she sauntered over to Yuki and hooked arms with him, "ah, but you forget my dear onigiri that as class president Yuki-kun is supposed to give me a tour of the school…and you know what I would really like to see the rest of the school" Kristen said wisely. Yuki squirmed slightly at the girl's closeness. Kyou narrowed his eyes at the rat feeling a strange emotion rise in his stomach but he couldn't quite place it, "I suppose she has a point…but isn't that sort of like skipping class?" Yuki asked trying to persuade the girl to reconsider. Kristen unhooked her arm from Yuki and scoffed slapping him hard on the back "eh, don't be such a little pansy…come on if it makes you feel better we'll tell old sensei that you're giving me a tour first and ask if Tohru-Chan and pumpkin head can come along" Kristen said as she smoothed out her skirt and started walking off towards the building.

"Hey! Stupid woman who are you calling pumpkin head?" Kyou yelled as he ran after her leaving Yuki and Tohru alone, "I have a bad feeling about this" Yuki sighed. Tohru smiled sweetly at him and slipped her hand into his and started to follow after Kyou "don't worry Sohma-kun…lets just go along wit hit" Tohru said cheerily. Yuki blushed at her bold action and followed behind her into the building, _'something tells me that as long as these girls are here…this school is in for a world of trouble'_ Yuki thought as they caught up to Kyou and Kristen who were arguing.

**Sarah and Ashley's class**

"What!" Ashley whined as she stood up from her desk watching the rest of the class file out, "P.E…we have to go to the gym now…the teacher there will issue you a uniform" Haru said as he stood in front of Ashley's desk. Sarah groaned and fell out of her chair "no…not gym…anything but that" she whined as Ashley got up and dragged her feet over to Sarah, "I don't wanna go either but we have to….get up" Ashley said unemotionally "never!" Sarah declared and curled up in a fetal position. "Um will she be alright?" Kylie asked as he and Haru stood waiting at the door for the two girls, Ashley reached down and grabbed Sarah's right arm and started to drag her to the door "yeah she's fine" Ashley shrugged. Haru and Kylie looked at each other and sweat dropped as they followed the girls kicking and screaming down the hallway towards the gym.

Once they got there the teacher handed Sarah and Ashley a uniform each and they went off to the locker rooms to change, the uniforms consisted of a pair of red shorts and a white t-shirt with the school name on it. Once they were done the teacher told the girls in the locker room that today they'd be playing kickball against the boy's class, "oh great…we get to go to a field…and play in booty shorts…my life is now complete" Ashley droned sarcastically as she pulled down on her impossibly short shorts and followed Sarah and the other girls to the large baseball diamond in the field. "Hey look there's Haru-kun and Kylie-kun!" Sarah said happily as she pointed over to the boys team who was stretching, Ashley looked over at the two boys and suddenly her cheeks heated in embarrassment at her attire. The two teachers went off to talk and left the students to begin their games, The boys and girls walked to the middle of the field with the ball and looked around anxiously. A few guys smiled and flirted with the girls while the girls blushed giggled and fixed their hair idly as they got into positions for the game.

"Hey…how's it going so far?" Kylie asked Ashley and Sarah as they positioned themselves at the to of the field near the boys, "horrible…I mean these uniforms are ridiculous…we look like friggin prostitutes" Ashley said as she crossed her arms over her chest. The boys looked at the outfit in question and couldn't help but blush a bit noticing how the shorts wrapped snuggly against Ashley's hips and butt. Sarah nodded in agreement "yup poor Ashley's got a little too much junk in the trunk" Sarah said knowingly and Ashley bonked her on the head. Haru looked confused while Kylie just bit back a grin "so you ladies ready to play…hmm it's the new girls" came a bratty male voice from behind Haru and Kylie. They all turned around to face a boy a little shorter than Haru with bleached blonde hair and brown eyes, "oh hey…err…Enishi-san right?" Sarah asked as she smiled at the boy and Ashley just nodded towards him.

The boy looked both girls up and down leeringly and smirked "well…I must say that those uniforms really do you girls justice…they sure do make them nicely in America" the boy jeered as he winked at Ashley. Sarah's mouth dropped slightly "eww…pervert" Sarah scoffed and Enishi laughed, "geez learn to take a compliment" Enishi said with a shrug as he reached out and brushed a finger down Sarah's cheek. "Hey leave them alone" Haru said coldly and Kylie glared at the other boy as well "yeah…could try to not act like a asshole…for once" Kylie retorted. Enishi glared at the two boys then smirked and went back to his position "don't let him upset you…he's a jerk" Haru said to the two girls who were glaring death at Enishi. Ashley turned to Sarah and she nodded causing both girls to grin "don't worry Haru-kun…we don't get mad" Ashley said cheerfully, "we get even" Sarah finished as the two girls got into position giving the boys the ball, the girls were up to kick first.

Haru was at 2nd base and Kylie was in the outfield while Enishi was up at the pitchers mound ready to roll the ball out to the first girl up to kick, "ok sweetie I'll make sure to throw this one nice and easy for you…wouldn't want you to break a nail" Enishi said causing a few boys to laugh. The girl who had long black hair up in pigtails blushed and bit her lip with embarrassment, "okay…just pitch the ball please," she asked meekly.

**With Kristen and the others**

After explaining to the teacher about wanting a tour of the school Kristen, Yuki, Tohru and Kyou were roaming the halls aimlessly and bored. "Hey I know…lets go outside or something" Kristen said as she stopped and turned to her companions, Yuki frowned slightly "but Johnson-san…we have to stay in the school" Yuki said. Kyou rolled his eyes '_that damn rat is such a little goody two shoes_' he thought disgustedly, Kristen chuckled and shook her head "but technically we're still in school if we don't leave the school grounds…and outside is the school grounds" she said with a wink and giggled. Tohru sweat dropped and smiled with her "well…I uh…suppose that's ok" the onigiri said and Kristen grinned and slung her arm around Tohru's shoulders. "But…what if a teacher sees us?" Yuki said as he half-heartedly followed the others outside of the building to the football field. Kristen rolled her eyes "don't worry _mother_ we'll be fine" Kristen teased and Kyou snickered at the comment causing Yuki to back hand the cat. "Damn rat!" Kyou barked back at him assuming a fighting stance, but their quarrel was cut short by the sound of yelling "YOU CHEATED YOU BASTARD!" came a loud shrill voice from the baseball field.

"Hey…that sounds like Ashley's big mouth" Kristen said thoughtfully as she stopped, "I guess their class is in P.E now" Yuki said but he instantly regretted it. "Ooh lets go see Ashley make a fool of herself trying to be athletic!" Kristen cheered as she grabbed Tohru and ran off towards the field and Yuki and Kyou merely followed the girls. When they caught up to the girls they were sitting on the bleachers watching the very heated kick ball game, "wow…looks like Ashley's getting pretty pissed at that pitcher guy" Kristen said as she watched Ashley yell at the boy pitching the ball.

**The game **

"Okay next…well looks like it's the new girl…this should be good…I hope you hit the ball…I'd love to see that ass of yours in motion" Enishi winked at Ashley as she went up to kick. A few boys snickered and whistled at Ashley as she walked up and she was beyond pissed, "and I'd love to hand that ass of yours to ya on a platter" Ashley said threw clenched teeth. Enishi smirked at her potty mouth "such naughty words…ok babe I call this one the torpedo roll" he said as he pitched the ball quickly towards her and Ashley hit it head on with her foot knocking the ball full force into Enishi's crotch "AGGG!" the bottle blonde yelped a few octaves above his normal level as he fell backwards squeezing his knees together. "And I call that one the nut cracker" Ashley sneered as she took off running from base to base while Enishi's team mates tried to help up their injured friend, all the girls gasped and giggled and a few even clapped happy that that pervert Enishi had got what was coming to him.

Kylie and Haru covered their mouths as they tried to stop from busting out laughing as Enishi lay on the ground whining and groaning as one of the other boys went to get the teacher. Ashley slid gracefully into home base and stopped right in front of Enishi as he lay on the ground in pain "oops my bad…guess I don't know my own strength" she shrugged innocently. "Y-you bitch" Enishi grumbled as he glared up at Ashley "hey that's queen bitch to you" Sarah chimed in as she walked up beside Ashley and stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

**On the bleachers**

As soon as the ball made contact with Enishi's family jewels Kyou and Yuki winced as they felt his pain, "Damn…I bet he's wishing he wasn't a man right about now…that is too funny" Kristen laughed hysterically. Tohru's face was a bright crimson as she tried hard to suppress a giggle at the sadly funny sight, "hey shut up…it's not funny…that was just cruel" Kyou said as he involuntarily squeezed his knees tighter together. "Well he deserved it I'm sure…it takes a lot to tick off Ashley…I wonder what peroxide head did?" Kristen asked as she got up and jogged over to the baseball diamond, "I smell trouble" Kyou groaned as he got up and followed Kristen along with Yuki and Tohru.

**At the game**

"Oh man…you sure did a number on him…damn I mean even I think every man in Japan felt that one" Kylie said as he shuddered walking up to Sarah and Ashley. "Yeah…I hope you didn't damage anything," Haru said as he gestured with his thumb to Enishi, "hey! Nice hit…I hope he can get that testicle dislodged from his liver" came a snarky voice from behind them. "Kristen!" Sarah called out as she saw the girl along with the other three of their group heading towards them. "What are you guys doing here don't you have class?" Haru asked curiously as he saw Yuki, Tohru and Kyou along with the new girl; "well…Johnson-san wanted a tour of the school" Yuki shrugged. Kylie cocked an eyebrow at the 'prince' of their school "um…you do realize you're not **in** the school right?" he asked sarcastically. Yuki rolled his eyes and Kyou just glared at him while Kristen smirked. "Hello I'm Ashley's cousin…who are you?" she asked sweetly and Kylie looked over her shortly and smiled "um…I'm Kylie" he said shortly, Kristen smiled then scowled and whacked Kylie in the back of the head "shut up Kylie" she said curtly.

The others sweat dropped and Kylie held his throbbing head "ouch! Hey what was that for?" he whined, but before he could answer a loud whistle sounded on the field. "Johnson-san! Ingram-san! Sohma-san, Nakatsu-san!" the voice of their buff gym teacher rang out venomously, "uh-oh" Sarah and Ashley chorused as they turned to face a very pissed, very manly looking Himura-san. "Is it true that you four were harassing poor Enishi-kun?" the manly woman demanded and Haru and Kylie both gaped at her accusation "what?" they exclaimed, "well he started it by being a super ass" Sarah defended. Himura-san gasped "watch your tongue young lady…and don't deny it I have witnesses who say they heard and saw you assault Enishi-kun" the teacher said, "well if you already knew then why in the name of Sam hill did you ask \?" Ashley asked stupidly. The teacher turned red with anger "not funny at all young lady! Do you how seriously you could have hurt him? You could've broken something!" the teacher reprimanded.

"Oh please…. I doubt he had anything to break down there" Ashley remarked snidely and Haru, Kylie, Sarah, Kristen and Kyou snickered, "that's it…you four have detention after school room 256…3 hours!" Himura-san said darkly. "Oh come on that is harsh" Kristen piped up and the teacher's attention was brought to the group of 2nd years. "Who are you and why are you all here…this isn't your class" the teacher asked suspiciously and for once they were all pretty quite, "well I'm new and President Yuki-kun was giving me a tour around school" Kristen said. "And those two are with you because….?" The teacher asked impatiently "um…moral support…?" Kristen offered as an excuse but the teacher didn't really find it amusing. "leaving the building AND letting two students skip class…that's it you four have detention as well" the teacher said coolly, "what the fu-" Kyou started to yell out but was silenced by Yuki's hand "yes sensei we understand…I'm sorry for the disturbance" Yuki said in his politest voice. The teacher smiled kindly at him and then turned to the others "ok then…NOW GET TO CLASS!" She screamed and Kyou, Tohru, Yuki, and Kristen nearly tripped over their own feet trying to run away in fear.

As the four sophomores ran away Sarah smiled dumbly and waved them off "OK THEN SEE YOU IN DETENTION BYE!" she called out after them, Haru and Kylie sweat dropped. "Idiot" Ashley hissed as she smacked Sarah in the back of the head…it was going to be a long day.

TBC

A/N: finally I've updated! I hope you liked it…next chapter will be the gang in detention! Trust me there will be much funny in it! Well later I have to go to bed or my mom will eat my face! Love, Chizz


	4. The great escapeor close enoughpart1

Back…and the gang have detention! Sucks for them but…should be funny…other people's misfortunes can be so amusing! (J/k)

Disclaimer: I don't fruits basket but I own my little friend and my cousin! And also this chapter will feature ideas collaborated on by me and my ho muffin (Sarah)!

**Ch.4: The great escape…or close enough (part 1)!**

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly for the gang as they tried to make it through the last few classes without any troubles, and everything was going fine…until…the final bell. **RING!** "Okay students…have a good day you are dismissed" the teacher announced and the students all jumped up and all but ran out of the room, all except three.

"Damn it! I cant believe I have detention…this is so stupid" Kyou groaned as he stretched sluggishly in his seat, Kristen rolled her eyes and scoffed at the boy's whining "dang boy! You're such a little whiner…besides you're not the only one who has detention" Kristen sighed irately. Kyou growled lightly as he glared at Kristen "I wonder where Sohma-kun went off to after the bell rang" Tohru wondered aloud as she walked over to Kyou and Kristen.

Kyou stood up abruptly "ha! That damn rat probably went home…couldn't let his perfect little reputation be tarnished by after school detention" Kyou scoffed as he started heading for the door. Tohru sighed '_that's right…Sohma-kun never gets into trouble…this must be upsetting to him'_ Tohru thought sadly as she followed Kyou with Kristen behind her.

As the trio made it out to the halls they began walking towards the stairway "it's in room 256 right…. downstairs?" Kyou asked Kristen as they stopped right before the stairway, "I dunno" she shrugged and Kyou immediately tensed his shoulders and glared again. "What the hell do you mean you 'DON'T know" Kyou hissed at the girl and Kristen clenched and unclenched her fists at her side methodically, "exactly what I said…I DON'T KNOW! This is my first day…. i mean damn it's your school you should know your way around it you dim swit!" Kristen yelled.

Kyou pivoted on his heel and turned to face Kristen as his anger boiled within him "what was that you damn punk?" Kyou yelled in Kristen's face, Kristen immediately jumped up in his face leaving only about 2 inches between their noses "you want some of this ass wipe?" Kristen grumbled. Kyou backed up slightly as his face heated up because of the closeness, unfortunately for him Kyou backed up right off of the edge of the top step on the stairway.

"AHH!" Kyou called out as he started to tumble backwards "Kyou!" Kristen gasped as she grabbed the front of his shirt trying to pull him up but only succeeding in getting pulled down with him. "Kyou-kun! Kristen-san!" Tohru gasped as she ran over to the stairway just in time to see Kyou and Kristen tumbled down the stair well. "Oh…. SHIIIIIIIIIT!" Kyou and Kristen yelled as they rolled down the steps painfully, the two teens bounced and tumbled their way down the cold linoleum stairs.

At the bottom of the staircase Yuki stood unaware of the trouble awaiting him at the steps, "KYOU-KUN! KRISTEN-KUN!" came a loud panicked voice from the top of the stairs. Yuki froze and looked up towards the direction of the familiar voice "Honda-san" he murmured as he looked up to see a large rolling blur of brown and orange. "Eh..!" Yuki managed to gasp out before the blur made contact with his lower body causing him to trip up the steps (A/N: yes you CAN trip up the steps…I've done it dozens of times) as the blur knocked his feet from under him.

"OOOOF!" Yuki now lay on his stomach over the cold stairs with his feet propped up on Kristen's butt as she straddled over Kyou using her arms on his chest to keep the distance between their torsos. Suddenly Tohru came rushing down the stairs to the aid of her friends "Oh my goodness! Are you both all right! Oh my…S-Sohma-kun…?" Tohru asked worriedly as she bent down beside the fallen rat to check if he was all right. Tohru extended her hand to Yuki and he took it, helping himself up. Yuki smiled warmly at Tohru as he was able to stand himself up "thank you Honda-san…I am fine" Yuki said as a tint of pink graced his cheeks at the embarrassment of falling up the stairs (A/N: don't worry Yuki-kun you'll get used to it).

"Aw man! Kris If you really wanted to just throw him down and have your way with him you could have at least gone up to the roof" came a snickering voice from behind them, there standing a few feet away from Kristen and Kyou was Sarah, Ashley and Haru. "What the hell are you babbling about?" Kristen grunted at the new group of delinquents, a small grunt caused Kristen to look down at the very mad…very red Kyou lying beneath her. "Oh…uh…my bad" Kristen mumbled as she scrambled to get up from the awkward position, Kyou jumped up as well and simply glared at Sarah and Ashley as they continued smiling wryly.

"What are you guys doing walking around like that…shouldn't you be in detention?" Yuki asked Haru curiously, "Well…I could ask you all the same thing" Haru replied curtly. "We're looking for the room where we're supposed to serve our time…256 I think" Kristen said as she smoothed out her skirt, "you mean our class room?" Yuki asked flatly. "HUH!" Kristen and Kyou gaped as they stared at Yuki in shock "um…well room 265…that's our homeroom class" Yuki said in a '_well duh! You dumb Asses'_ sort of voice. Haru, Yuki, and Tohru sweat dropped as Sarah and Ashley began to laugh hysterically.

Kyou and Kristen turned to glare at each other "you…you DUMB ASS!" both screamed in the other's face, Kristen grabbed Kyou by the front of his shirt and yanked him closer to her "you idiot! How could you not know that was your own damn classroom?" she yelled. Kyou grabbed the collar of Kristen's shirt as well "well it's your class too you know!" Kyou hissed at the sandy brown haired girl. "Well technically Kristen just started this school so it's ok if she doesn't remember her homeroom class" Sarah said matter of factly. "Yeah but Kyou-kun has been in this school all year so if he doesn't know his homeroom number then that's just sad" Ashley scoffed and Sarah nodded in agreement.

Kyou glared at the two younger girls venomously, "uh take a picture it'll last longer," Sarah chided. Kyou rolled his eyes and grumbled something about 'women being the downfall of society' and stalked back up the stairs after pushing Tohru and Kristen out of the way. "Well I guess we should all go get this detention over with" Haru sighed as he stretched his arms over his head lazily and began to climb the stairs, Kristen and Yuki shrugged and began to follow suit.

Sarah and Ashley exchanged looks and watched as Tohru followed the others up the steps, suddenly both girls flashed one another a Cheshire grin and before anyone could stop them they bolted down the hallway away from the stairwell. The two girls ran…well in their case jogged moderately fast…towards the school entrance and preceded to exit the school. "Do you…think…. this…is…fair to leave them…. all alone…. and skip…detention" Ashley panted as they ran through the front court yard out to the street, Sarah and Ashley ran until they reached the side walk across from the school.

Both girls stopped and began to pant and wheeze as they struggled to stay standing "oh please…K-Kylie skipped detention…. so why should we have…to…go if he doesn't…. besides this…will give us time to explore" Sarah gasped out between breaths. Ashley collapsed on the sidewalk and nodded shortly "yeah…I have an idea where we could go…we could…. go see if we could find the main Sohma house…I'd love to meet the rest of the characters" Ashley said dreamily as she curled up on the sidewalk like a homeless man missing his ham sandwich. Sarah nodded as she wiped the sweat from her brow "cool but…how are we going to get there?" Sarah asked as she scratched her head perplexedly.

Ashley smirked as she sat up on the concrete "ha! Oh Sarah…my dear faithless little friend…I've seen this anime so many times I'm almost 100 confidence in my abilities to find the Sohma main house!" Ashley declared stupidly as she puffed out her chest. Sarah sighed and shrugged "whatever" she mumbled.

**IN detention **

The rest of the Sohma crew was sitting in their designated detention space as they waited for their teacher to arrive, "hey…has anyone seen tweedle Dee and tweedle dumb?" Kyou asked sarcastically as he drummed his fingers on the desk. Tohru wrinkled her brow in confusion "hmm…who's that? Do they go to our school?" Tohru asked Yuki who was sitting beside her, Yuki and the others all sweat dropped "um…I believe that stupid cat was referring to Johnson-san and Ingram-san" Yuki said politely correcting the girl. Tohru blushed slightly in embarrassment "oh thank you Sohma-kun" Tohru said with a grateful smile. Kyou watched the two with a look of disgust and rolled his eyes '_damn rat…he thinks he's so smart'_ kyou thought as he quickly shifted his sight over to the window nearest the teacher's desk..

"Yeah…where did those two wenches go off to?" Kristen mumbled to herself as she peered out the window boredly awaiting their punishment. Suddenly something caught her eye out the window "what the hell?" Kristen thought out loud as she saw Sarah and Ashley strolling leisurely down the road away from the school. "What is it Johnson-san?" Yuki asked as he eyed the girl curiously, Kristen turned back to face the others and sighed angrily "well…I guess we're on our own" Kristen grumble under her breath as she sat back down beside Yuki and Tohru.

"Damn it! First that Kylie kid skips…and now those weird girls have gone missing too!" Kyou whined as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk, "that's it you guys…we have to bust out of this joint" Kristen proclaimed as she stood up from her seat once again. "Uh…b-but it's against school rules to leave detention" Tohru protested nervously, "screw the rules! I say we do what's fair…if Ash, Sarah, and Kylie don't have to suffer through this then why the hell should we?" Kristen retorted. Tohru, Yuki, Kyou, and Haru all exchanged looks and then silently shrugged in agreement, "I suppose that makes since…but how do we break out?" Haru asked calmly as he rested his head and arms on his desk.

Just then the door to the classroom opened and in bustled a short middle-aged man with square glasses. "Oh my I'm extremely sorry for my lateness, I am Takengawa-san…I was wrapping up some business down the hall" the cheerful little man babbled as he continuously bowed. The five teens sweat dropped "um…oh that's cool teach…it's not like we were looking forward to beginning detention" Kristen sighed as she strummed her fingers lazily on her desk. The others shifted boredly in their seats as the teacher settled down behind the desk; he sat his brief case on the desk beside his small Styrofoam cup he had brought in.

Then he leaned back in his chair and pulled out a small hardcover book. Kristen glanced up and studied the cover of the small novel '_hmm…'James Bond'…that's weird I never knew they had a book as well as the movies…wait a second that's it!' _Kristen thought as the idea suddenly struck her like a ton of bricks.

Kristen raised her hand impatiently as she waited for the teacher to call on her "um…y-yes is there something you need?" the teacher asked curiously. Kristen smiled innocently "um actually yes there is…um…well you see Yuki-kun has very bad asthma…and the nurse says he needs to use his arbuterall inhaler once every 4 hours and…well he left it in the nurse's station but he's going to need it soon so would you please see if the nurse has left yet…b-because he really needs it" Kristen pleaded sweetly. The teacher's eyes widened in surprise "r-really?" he asked curiously, Kristen nodded while the other four teens gave her sharp glances.

Yuki began to open his mouth to protest but was silenced as Kristen kicked him hard in the shin from under the table. Yuki gasped and inhaled sharply from the pain in his leg and Kristen placed a comforting hand on his back "see…look he's already starting to become short of breath…you have to hurry!" Kristen said urgently. "Oh right! I'll be back as soon as I can…please Sohma-kun do not move to much" the teacher nodded panicked and quickly left the room in search of the nurse's station, once she was sure the teacher had left the hall Kristen sighed deeply in relief.

"Thank god he's gone! Oh…sorry about that Yuki-kun" Kristen said sheepishly as she turned to face a slightly pissed looking Yuki holding his leg, "what the hell do you think you're doing!" Kyou demanded angrily as he stood up. Kristen grinned devishly "I'm coming up with a plan to bust us out of here" she declared as she huddled in with the others

** Meanwhile with Ashley and Sarah **

"Yes! Finally we have arrived!" Ashley cheered as the two American girls stopped in front of the large gates to the Sohma compound; both girls surveyed the area cautiously before attempting to pull open the gates. The two girls pulled and tugged as hard as they could on the gates…. they didn't budge. "Damn! The gates are locked" Ashley pouted Sarah sighed and leaned against the gate "oh well now whaaaaaaaa-!" Sarah began to say before she fell backwards after the swinging gate.

Sarah sat up rubbing her lower back "ouch! Kuso gates! Ash how come you didn't warn me that the gates open inward!" Sarah hissed, Ashley held her hands up defensively "h-hey how the hell was I supposed to know that you were supposed to push not pull!" Ash retorted. Sarah rolled her eyes before turning her head towards the stone walls guarding the Sohma estate, there she saw a large plated sign that read "Push" right beside the gate. Sarah sweat dropped and was about to comment but she was suddenly grabbed by the hand and dragged across the threshold of the estate by her less than observant friend.

"Oh this is so cool!" Ashley gushed as she looked around at the beautifully landscaped compound, Sarah was in awe as well as she stood up and brushed off her slightly grass stained skirt. "So…who should we visit first?" Sarah inquired as she rubbed her palms together sinisterly, Ashley thought for a moment before suddenly she spotted a familiar looking figure clad in a white lab coat just ahead. "Heck yes! Come on Sarah!" Ashley cheered as she grabbed her friend and started running towards the figure, Sarah barely had time to react before she was once again dragged off by the uber excited Ashley.

"HATOOOOOOOOOOOORI-SAN!" Ashley yelled like a fool as she neared her destination with Sarah in tow, the tall doctor stopped and turned around startled. "Uhh…. may I help you?" Hatori asked unsurely as he examined the strange appearances of the two high school aged girls, both girls looked foreign by the color of their hair, eyes, and skin pigment but apparently they spoke Japanese. Hatori looked at the girls patiently awaiting a statement from either of the two but they simply stared at him and then at each other.

"Say something Ash" Sarah whispered harshly to her friend as she elbowed her in the side, Ashley jolted out of her stupor and looked back up at the older man "oh…um…well…we just came by to say hi to you and um…see Momiji-kun" Ashley said with a nervous smile as she scratched her head. Hatori's eyebrow arched a bit "really? How exactly do you know Momiji?" the dragon asked in his usual stoic tone, Sarah and Ashley exchanged looks before Sarah decided to answer. "Um…well…we don't know him per say but…we know of him and well we go to the same school as him and the other Sohmas and Tohru" Sarah babbled nervously.

Hatori narrowed his eyes in suspicion of these two strangers "you know other Sohmas?" he inquired casually, Sarah rolled her eyes "well duh we live with them!" she blurted out. Ashley glared at Sarah and smacked her arm "nice going genius…he didn't know about that yet!" Ash hissed at her friend, Sarah stuck her tongue out at the shorter girl and shrugged "well now he does!" Sarah chirped happily.

"I'm sorry did I hear you correctly…you _live _with Sohmas? Who may I ask are you intimately tied to?" Hatori asked monotonously, Sarah and Ashley exchanged looks before sighing and turning back to the sexy young doctor "if you don't mind Hatori-san…can we go inside? This could take a minute" Sarah sighed. Hatori eyed the girls cautiously for a moment and then after deciding that they seemed harmless enough he nodded and silently led them back to his home on the estate.

**Back at Detention **

"And that's the plan" Kristen sighed as she pulled away from the huddled Sohmas and leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, the other looked at her in awe "that is the craziest idea I have ever heard! I mean we're trying to get out of detention not break out of a high security prison," Kyou protested. Kristen rolled her eyes at the fuming cat "well I'm very sorry to say this but…I agree with the stupid cat…this plan is a bit 'out there' you know" Yuki shrugged, Kristen looked a bit hurt that she had lost Yuki's support but simply shrugged it off.

Kristen looked over at the last two remaining in their group '_hmmm…I'm loosing fast…all I need is to get cow boy and Tohru to agree with me and I can over rule the other two' _Kristen thought as a conniving smile spread across her lips. Kristen leaned over the desk and gave Haru a pouty look "well Haru-kun? What do you think of my plan?" she asked rather suggestively, Haru raised a curious eyebrow at the girls' actions. He may not have been very blessed with common sense but he couldn't resist a pretty face. Haru sighed and shrugged nonchalantly "whatever…as long as we get out of here …I'm bored" the cow replied as he leaned back in his chair.

Kristen sighed and winked at Kyou and Yuki flashing a superior grin causing the pair to bite their lips restrainingly '_damn…she's good' _they both thought as the girl now turned to Tohru. "Well Tohru-Chan…what do you think of my idea…. it's fairly simple, effective, and super fun…don't you just love it?" Kristen asked sweetly while trying to look as pitiful and innocent as possible. Tohru's smile faded slightly as she saw the look on Kristen's face '_oh no…she looks disappointed…and unhappy' _Tohru thought as she looked away for a minute chewing her bottom lip anxiously as she debated with herself about her answer.

Kristen smirked deviously '_ha-ha…hook, line, and sink her!' _she cackled diabolically in her mind, "Well…what do you think of the idea Honda-san?" Yuki asked the onigiri. Tohru returned her attention to the rest of the group and realized all eyes were expectantly on her. Tohru felt herself torn in her decision but after a few more moment s of silent panic she sighed and beamed brightly "I think your plan sounds fun! I-if everyone else wants to go then I don't want to spoil your fun" Tohru said apologetically. Kristen smiled kindly at the girl and gave her a quick tight hug "oh thank you Tohru-Chan you're the absolute best" Kristen gushed.

Tohru blushed and looked over Kristen's shoulder only to meet with the defeated glum faces of her comrades, Tohru smiled nervously and shrugged apologetically. Kristen finally released the girl and stood up triumphantly "ok…well let's start phase one of mission school break!" she declared as she pumped her fist into the air. The others sighed and looked up at their self-proclaimed leader, "ok first things first…" Kristen mumbled to herself as she skipped over to the teacher's desk.

Kristen looked over towards the door then towards her accomplices "well don't just sit there! Yuki-kun…go outside and wait by at the stair case for the teacher…Haru-kun you stay guard at the door…if Yuki sees the target approach he'll alert Haru ok?" Kristen explained briefly. The rest of the bunch looked at Kristen in confusion while Kristen simply stared them down, after a few moments more of silence Kristen was getting very pissed "didn't you idiots hear me? GET YOUR REARS IN GEAR!" Kristen roared causing Yuki and Haru to jump up and sprint to their posts.

"Ha! Look at those two sissy boys run…" Kyou snickered as he watched his two cousins haul ass at their petite new housemates command. Tohru fell off her chair in shock and lay dazed on the floor while Kristen rummaged through the brown leather briefcase on the teacher's desk, Kyou sweat dropped and carefully bent down to help his fallen friend. Once Tohru had some what regained her Barings Kyou turned to look curiously at Kristen as she pulled out a small box from the brief case and shook it appraisingly, "what the hell are you doing?' Kyou asked suspiciously as Kristen removed the top of the foam coffee cup containing the now luke warm caffeinated beverage.

(**WARNING: never attempt this with real pills. If you are offended by this sittuation then too bad for you…don't read it…it's only meant for entertainment and should not be taken seriously at all. And if you do ever attempt this you are a dumb ass and I will laugh at you)**

Kristen opened up the small box and shook the contents into her hand "making sure that we get away unnoticed" she mumbled as she looked at the contents in her hand which seemed to be 3 rather large tan colored tablets. Before Kyou could question her meaning Kristen had ground the little tablets up in her hand and sprinkled the now powdery substance into the liquid and placed the cap back on the cup. "That should do it!" Kristen smiled proudly as she placed the cup back in its place, suddenly a loud thump was heard from outside the door.

"What the…" Haru began to ask when suddenly the door flew open and knocked him flat on his butt with Yuki tumbling over top of him, "He's coming!" the rat hissed as he scrambled to his feet and made his way to a spare desk. Kristen nearly jumped away from the desk as Haru tried to stand back up, but the sudden reopening of the door caused Haru to slip on the floor and fall back on his booty.

Takengawa-san walked through the now open door only to be greeted with the sight of Haru flat back on the floor with Kristen trying to pull him up, "Hatsuharu-san…. what on earth are you doing on the floor?" the older man asked curiously. Haru suddenly pushed Kristen away and jumped up to his feet angrily "god damned door! What the hell is everyone's problem…cant they ever friggin knock!" Haru seethed as a wild gleam shone in his eye.

Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru exchanged looks of panic '_oh no…black Haru'_ they all thought simultaneously, but before any of them could try to intervene Kristen was back on her feet. "Hey watch where you're throwing people ass pony!" she snarled as she smacked Haru in the head causing the others to wince at the sound, Haru shook his head fitfully and rubbed his sore head while looking around blankly "what happened? My head hurts" he asked calmly. Yuki and Kyou sweat dropped while Kristen simply rolled her eyes and shoved Haru back to his seat "w-well um…I see that you were all able to keep yourselves entertained" the old teacher cleared his throat.

Yuki and Kyou sank deeper into their seats and sighed exasperatedly as Kristen and Haru returned to their seats, "oh Yuki-san…. I'm sorry I was unable to locate your inhaler…the nurse station was closed" Takengawa replied guiltily and Yuki gave him a confused look. Kristen gave Yuki's leg a kick as she passed by him and suddenly the whole inhaler ruse came back to him "o-oh…that…well don't worry sensei Johnson-san was mistaken…my inhaler was with me all this time…I'm sorry to have made you worry" Yuki said in an ever so princely matter.

The teacher smiled admiringly at the 2nd year student "oh no problem at all Yuki-san…. I'm just glad you're alright" the public educator replied as he sat down. Takengawa leaned back leisurely in his chair and reached for his cup; all eyes were glued to the cup as the middle-aged teacher lifted the cup to his mouth level. Kristen, Kyou, Tohru, and Haru all felt themselves slightly lean forward in anticipation for him to drink, the teacher paused mid sip to look up at the 4 sets of eyes anxiously watching his movement "um…is something wrong?" the stout man asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

All four students quickly turned their heads "uh..N-nothing…just…looking around…at…stuff" Kyou shrugged nervously, the teacher seemed pleased with this answer and began to gulp his luke warm coffee mixture. Kristen's lips curled into a sadistic smirk '_operation sleepy time teacher…. success!' _she thought as she flipped a long strand of hair behind her shoulder.

**At the main house **

Sarah placed her cup gently on the table "and that's more or less how we got here" the strawberry blonde-ish one said, Hatori remained seated at his desk looking at his medical papers as if he hadn't heard a thing. Hatori nodded and continued looking over his papers "I see…well that seems very unusual indeed…I'll have to call Shigure" Hatori muttered more to himself than aloud. Sarah looked over at Ashley and the shorter girl simply shrugged, Sarah sighed and leaned back on her hands looking around the room.

Just then something caught her eyes "oh…who's that girl? Is she like your sister, Hatori-sama?" Sarah asked as she pointed to a high shelf near his desk, there on the shelf was a silver framed photo of a young woman with short hair. Hatori stopped his paper work and looked upward toward the picture painfully, "well that is really none of your-" the doctor began but Ashley cut him off. "Don't you remember? That's Kana Sohma…Hatori-san's old girlfriend" Ashley informed her friend as she took another sip of her tea. Hatori dropped his papers in his lap and whipped his head around to stare questionably at the teen girls.

"Ohhh yeah…her. Didn't Akito like push her out of window or something?" Sarah asked casually as she turned to Ashley, "Ashley rolled her eyes "no! That was Rin, the horse. Kana had her memories erased because Akito went nuts and she had a break down" Ashley replied as she set down her cup and began to push herself into a standing position. Sarah nodded in understanding and layback on the rug with a yawn "oh yeah…sorry about that Hatori-san" Sarah said with an apologetic smile. Hatori's mind was reeling with all sorts of questions as he watched the two girls in awe '_how do they know about her…who are these girls?' _Hatori thought as he removed his glasses from his face to wipe the lenses with his lab coat.

"Hari? Hari, are you in here? I wanted to know if we had any ice cream because my throat is feeling a lot better so…" came a new voice that broke Hatori's train of thought, there in the doorway was Momiji and he was dressed in a blue pajama set with little yellow bunnies on it. The blonde child stopped mid sentence as he spotted the two high school aged girls in the room "oh! Hello my name is Momiji Sohma. Are you friends of hari?" the boy asked happily. Sarah and Ashley simply stared at the young Sohma boy in awe "Oh…my…god! It's Momiji!" Sarah squealed and Ashley merely nodded in agreement. "AAAH HE'S SOOOOO ADORABLE!" both girls screamed as they took a running leap towards the door and pounced on the young boy.

**POOF!** A familiar cloud of yellow smoke appeared and the two girls now sat on the floor both hugging a small yellow rabbit "isn't he adorable as a little bunny?" Ashley cooed as she stroked his ears. Sarah giggled in response "hehe yeah he is! What a good boy he is!" Sarah said in a sugary tone as she tickled the fur under his neck, Momiji just giggled along with them and continued to be cuddly and adorable…much to Hatori's dismay. Hatori sweat dropped and felt his left eye begin to twitch as he took in the utter idiocy and senselessness of the current situation. '_I could really use a glass of scotch and a couple of aspirin' _Hatori thought as he pinched his temples together to try and dull his oncoming head ache.

"HAAAATOOOORII!" came a loud and annoying beckoning from down the hall causing everyone to freeze in place, "shit" Hatori cursed under his breath as he realized who the owner of the before mentioned voice. "What's wrong Hari?" the three teens asked from the doorway as Hatori began to straighten his lab coat and grab a black leather bag from under his desk. Hatori sighed '_damn…looks like that foolish nickname Momiji has given me is rubbing off on others as well'_ the stoic doctor thought, "It seems that Akito has been awakened and requires my assistance" Hatori said quickly as he tried to get his cool back from the last few minutes of mayhem.

"Uh-oh! Akito's awake? That cant be good" the three teens said in unison again causing the doctor to flinch, "yes…well you two girls stay right there and do not move until I get back…Momiji, grab your clothes and go into the bathroom until you transform back" Hatori said sternly. "Awww! But we wouldn't mind if he changed back in here" Ashley whined but Sarah hit her over the head with Momiji's rabbit form "ouch!" the bunny whimpered as he rolled off Ashley's head and into her lap. "You child molester! You just want to see him naked!" Sarah declared while pointing an accusing finger at Ashley, Ashley plucked Sarah's forehead "oh please like you DON'T want to see him naked you perv!" Ashley scoffed.

Sarah glared at her friend and crossed her arms "that's besides the point slut monkey!" the girl retorted, Hatori rubbed his temples again "nnggg…. Momiji just do as I say and stay out of trouble you two! I have some questions I'd like to ask you when I return," Hatori said as he opened the sliding doors that lead to the hallway. "Yes sir!" the three kids chimed happily causing Hatori to twitch again "and please stop answering in unison…it's very creepy" the doctor shuttered as he left the room leaving the three teens to their own devices.

**In Akito's room **

Hatori stopped in front of the sliding doors that blocked the way to Akito's bedroom; the doctor slowly knocked on the wall beside the door "Come in!" came a rather pissed sounding voice. '_Great…he's in another one of his moods again'_ Hatori sighed as he opened the doors and quickly closed them as he let himself in, the room was dark and stuffy with a thick mask of despair and stale heat that made it hard to breath. Hatori entered slowly and caught sight of the slim figure draped over a small futon in the center of the room, loose fabric from his oversized yukata sliding down his pale shoulders.

Hatori stopped right beside the mattress and knelt down beside the figure with his head bowed submissively "is something wrong Akito-sama?" Hatori asked in a calm professional tone. The figure sat up slowly in one fluid motion and weakly straightened the robes around his shoulders "is something wrong? Do I need a reason to call you forth to me?" Akito asked mockingly as he laid a cold palm against the young doctor's cheek almost causing him to gasp at the sudden coldness.

"No Akito-sama…you just sounded a little upset" Hatori said in the same cool tone he always used with his god, Akito snorted back a laugh as he carelessly let his hand drop from Hatori's cheek to his chest. "It sounds like you're having some sort of noisy get together over there…I was just thinking…is it anyone I know?" the head of the family asked in a suppressed tone. Hatori's breathe caught in his throat momentarily '_damn…I was hoping he didn't hear that…now I'll have to tell him…I cant lie to our god' _Hatori mentally sighed. "No…it's no one you know…they're friends of Yuki and the others I believe" Hatori spoke cautiously.

Akito's eyes lit up with a sadistic fascination "oh really? Well how bold of them to come all the way to the main house… Yuki's _friends _you say Well how rude of him to not inform me of his budding social life" Akito said with a tint of sarcasm. "Well…now seems as good a time as any I suppose…I think I would like to see these noisy _friends_ of Yuki…bring them here now…I would love to greet them" Akito said with a smirk as he lay back down on his futon. Hatori mentally kicked Shigure for letting more strange girls into his home without permission and sending them to the main house.

Hatori stood up quickly leaving his medical bag in the room as he made his way to the exit "as you wish Akito-sama" Hatori sighed as he left the room to go retrieve Sarah and Ashley for their meeting with Akito.

T.B.C

**A/N: ** Wow after like weeks of trying I finally updated! There Sarah are you bloody happy! Lol yeah I know you are! In the next installment…will Kristen's detention break go according to plan…or somehow find a way to blow up in her face? Will Akito be as welcoming to Ashley and Sarah as the other Sohmas? Or will things turn violent in their first encounter? Will Hatori ever get his aspirin? Or his liquor? Stay tuned and remember to tell me what you think! I love getting feedback so please…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! - Love Chizz


	5. The Trouble with TeaKettles

Hey I'm back again with everybody's favorite bumbling twosome Sarah and Ashley, and the sharp-tongued Kristen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket but I do own me, my cousin Kris, and Sarah.

Ch.5: The Trouble with Tea Kettles 

**In Detention **

Kristen sighed impatiently as she twirled her hair '_damn it…it's been forever since he drank the pills in the coffee. Why the hell hasn't he passed out yet…I could have sworn those were nightquil tablets…he should be out like a light' _Kristen thought to herself as she fiddled with her hair. Yes it's true; it had been a grueling 10 minutes since Takengawa-san had drunk the concoction and the results were still M.I.A. Haru and Yuki both gave Kristen questioning looks to which she merely shrugged, Kristen turned her attention back to the teacher and noticed that he seemed to be sweating profusely and squirming in his seat uncomfortably.

Tohru and the others must have noticed because Tohru perked her head up slightly and addressed the spastic educator "um…Sensei…are you alright?" the girl asked as the teacher began to hold his stomach and shake slightly in his seat. "I'm…p-perfectly fine…umm…Children please excuse…ahhh…excuse me…I need to…um go…um…take care of some…ermm…oh hell I gotta go!" the teacher struggled to sputter out as he jumped up and practically jumped through the door getting out of the classroom. As soon as he ran out the 5 delinquents jumped to their feet and followed his movements with their eyes.

"Oh my! I hope Takengawa-san is all right! He looked terribly sick" Tohru said as her voice shook slightly with fear, the three males in the room turned to glare suspiciously at Kristen. The sandy brown haired girl crossed her arms over her chest defensively "hey don't look at me! I didn't do anything to him" Kristen huffed as she sat on her desk, Kyou stomped over to Kristen and stood before her "what do you mean? You're the one who drugged his coffee!" Kyou said scathingly. Yuki and Haru turned to Kristen in shock "you drugged him!" they exclaimed in unison, Kristen rolled her eyes "well…it was just supposed to make him go to sleep not kill him or anything! See here!" Kristen said as she reached down her blouse and pulled out a small cardboard pillbox.

Kristen took the box and shoved it in Kyou's face "I thought it was cold medicine…I found it in old sensei's bag" Kristen said as she picked at her nails, Kyou pulled the box off his face and read the front. Kyou's eyes widened and he quickly dropped the box as if it were on fire which caused Yuki to turn his attention to the cat, "what are you doing now you idiot cat?" the prince asked as he knelt down and picked up the box. "Why the hell did you give him **those**?" Kyou asked Kristen with a look of disgust; Kristen and Tohru gave Kyou confused looks "what? How the heck should I know what I gave him…I cant read Japanese kanji!" Kristen protested causing Tohru, Kyou, and Haru to sweat drop.

Yuki looked at the box and then his eyes widened in shock and he gave Kristen an uneasy look "what?" Kristen asked as Yuki handed her the box, "you didn't give him cold medicine…you gave him…**laxatives**" Yuki said trying hard not to laugh. Haru and Kristen on the other hand immediately doubled over with laughter while Tohru simply stood there with a thoughtful look on her face, Kyou and Yuki both looked at tohru curiously '_hmm…maybe she doesn't know what laxatives are?'_ Kyou and Yuki thought. "Uh…Honda-san…do you know what Laxatives are?" Yuki asked with a slight blush crossing his cheeks, Tohru thought for a second then smiled brightly sticking her finger up into the air.

"Of course! But I wonder why poor Sensei was so constipated…maybe he needs more fiber " Tohru said seriously with a innocent hint of worry, Kyou and Haru both looked at her before falling over in lung straining fits of laughter leaving a very baffled and concerned Tohru to watch as her friends all spasmed on the floor except for Yuki who simply sweat dropped and blushed.

**AT THE MAIN HOUSE **

Hatori sighed helplessly as he walked back to his office '_why now? Why did Shigure have to go and invite more girls into his home? That perverted dog' _Hatori rolled his eyes at his thought as he opened the door again. When he opened the door he saw Sarah and Ashley standing on his desk doing a little side step snap routine and belting out a strange song while Momiji sat fully clothed in his human form on the floor in front of them clapping happily. "**_We changed the rules around! We got a different sound…tune into the under ground! Cause when it gets to tough, you have no choice…aww yeah! You gotta make some noise! Are you listening? Are you listeniiiiiiiing nooooooow! You're on the air!" _**The two girls sang like drunk frat brothers at a keg party.

"You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!" Ashley and Sarah exclaimed as they both struck diva poses and Momiji continued to cheer and clap, "oh wow! That was soooo good! You guys are great! You should be entertainers!" the boy gushed happily. Ashley pouted her lips and attempted (and failed) to flip her hair sexily as she posed against Sarah, "oh but my darling boy…we already are…SUPER STARS!" she exclaimed as she attempted to do a little spin on the table…but she only succeeded in falling. Ashley stumbled off the table grabbing Sarah with her and they both landed face first onto the floor "Damn it!" they both cursed in muffled voices as their faces were plastered to the wood floor.

Hatori bowed his head sullenly and sighed as he rubbed his temples again '_what have I done to deserve this…I'm a good citizen…I never kicked any puppies! Why me? Damn it! Where's a good bottle of pills and a shot of whiskey when you need it?' _the doctor thought. Hatori looked up to see Sarah staring at his face worriedly "what's wrong Hatori-san you look like you're suffering from a massive hangover" Sarah said as she tilted her head to the side curiously. Hatori combed a hand through his dark hair as he made his way over to his desk and sat down, Hatori steadily began ruffling around in one of his desk drawers trying to find some aspirin…or a flask of bourbon…whichever.

Ashley, Momiji, and Sarah all looked at each other and shrugged, Ashley walked over to Hatori's desk and sat up on the wooden desk. Ashley sat Indian style on the desk and leaned forward towards Hatori and cocked her head to the side with slight worry "no but seriously…are you ok Hatori-san?" Ashley asked with a small pout as she reached out a hand and pressed the back of it to his forehead. Hatori jerked back slightly in surprise and caused himself to fall backwards out of the chair with Ashley following after.

Hatori landed squarely on his back with Ashley straddled over him using her arms and knees to hold herself up, separating their torsos. "Wow you're getting pretty good at that Ash" Sarah said with a congratulatory nod, Ashley sweat dropped "you're so lucky I cant use my hands right now…but trust me…right now I'm flipping you off with my mind" Ashley said through gritted teeth as she strained to hold herself up above the older man. Hatori looked up from his spot on the floor and locked eyes with the girl above him, her large dark brown eyes seemed to draw him in with their youthful spirit and mystifying hidden wisdom.

Ashley smiled down at Hatori causing him to be brought back to reality. His eyes traveled over to his side to the strong tawny brown arm that firmly held her place above him, "uhh…" Hatori muttered as the heat from the girl's own body and the close awkwardness of the situation caused him to blush slightly.

"Oh…yeah…hehe…" Ashley said as she leaned back away from Hatori, "oh Tori-san! Where aaaaaaare youuuuu!" came a familiar and annoying voice that caused Hatori to sit up straight in panic. This sudden movement caused Ashley to fall back onto Hatori's lap with her knees now straddling his pelvis, just then the doors were slid open and in bounced a very energetic Ayame "Oh good you're here Tori-saaaa- Oh…oh my…Tori-san you dog you!" Ayame giggled sinisterly as he took in the suggestive pose the two were in at the moment.

"Well you look rather busy at the moment so I'll go now…" the snake said with a suggestive quirk in his eyebrow. Ashley looked down at Hatori and quickly jumped off of him and firmly landed on her butt as the doctor stood himself up and straightened out his clothes "ah! No wait Ayame-san! It…it's not what you think!" Ashley protested fervently as Hatori simply walked over to stand his chair up properly and Sarah rolled on the floor with laughter and Momiji giggled. Ayame cocked a rather suggestive eyebrow and glanced at Hatori "oh really? So…tell me Ashley-kun what do you think I thought it looked like?" Ayame asked suspiciously. Sarah rolled her eyes "oh he probably thought you two were like doing the nasty. That's what it looked like to me," Sarah said with a teasing grin.

Ayame exploded into boisterous laughter and Ashley promptly threw a vanilla folder at her friend and Hatori sweat dropped. "Oh…that sudden act of total senseless violence and stupidity just reminded me…Akito wishes to meet with both Ashley-kun and Sarah-kun" Hatori said as he massaged his throbbing temples. Ashley and Sarah exchanged quick looks at the mention of the god's name and stood up straighter seemingly fear, '_it's finally arrived…we get to meet Akito-san…this'll be fun' _Ashley thought to herself as a malicious smirk slithered onto her face. Sarah looked over and caught the look of mischief on her friend's face and had to stifle a small giggle as she realized just what the shorter girl was most likely thinking.

"Alright then! Let's go…I'm excited to meet Akito-san. I think it'll be fun," Sarah said perkily before giving a wink in Ashley's direction. Hatori was more than a little confused at the exchanged but he chose to ignore it and turn to Ayame "ok…I shall take those two to see Akito…now when I get back I expect to see you gone" he told the silver haired man as he walked back towards the door. Ayame threw back his head in laughter "oh Tori-san, you're quite the jokester! Don't worry I shall await your return" Ayame said proudly as he rested a hand over his heart. Hatori rolled his eyes and continued to usher the two girls into the hallway and began to lead them towards Akito's room.

As Sarah and Ashley strolled down the hallway they couldn't help but sneak nervous glances at each other and Hatori, "excuse me…eh…Hatori-san?" Ashley piped up suddenly as she stopped with Sarah in the hallway. Hatori was brought out of his thoughts as he looked down at the young girl "yes?" he replied almost automatically. "You don't have to worry" Ashley said to him with a sincere smile "I mean…about Sarah and me going to see Akito. I know how you worry about people being hurt by Akito like you were with Kana…but please don't worry yourself about us…we can handle ourselves" Ashley continued with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Hatori was taken aback at the statement. It seemed strange but somehow her little speech had restored within him a feeling he had long since shut himself away from, he felt for the first time in years as if he could just relax. Something in the girl's tone, her face…something in it held an essence of confidence and truth. Hatori let a small rare smile slid onto his lips as he bowed his head "thank you for your concern but I'm not worried. Now you should hurry…Akito hates to be kept waiting" Hatori said returning to his usual tone as he began to walk past the girls to lead the way. As he walked ahead Sarah turned to Ashley "hey…what was that all about? You really think Akito will be as bad in person?" Sarah asked her darker skinned comrade.

Ashley smirked and leaned in to Sarah "oh without a doubt. Just remember…don't back down…if Akito sees your fear you're done for. And if anything too crazy starts happening…follow my lead" Ashley whispered back to Sarah. The blonde winked and gave a thumbs up "got'cha!" she replied and both girls began to jog after Hatori giggling all the time.

** With Kristen and Tohru and the Gang **

"Well that was relatively simple" Kristen yawned as she stretched her arms out upon exiting the school with the other 4 teens. Yuki and Tohru sweat dropped as they all tried their best to sneak quietly from the school without getting caught, "hah. Simple? Yeah…after you drugged the guy," Kyou snorted as they rounded the corner away from the school. Kristen stopped and stuck her foot out to the side slightly "I mean sheesh! You'll be lucky if no one finds out…you could be expelled…or go to jail you idi-AAAH!" Kyou suddenly tripped over Kristen's extended foot and fell flat on his face.

Haru and Yuki snickered into their hands as Tohru began to freak out and knelt down to Kyou to check if he was all right, "ow! Damn it…what'd you do that for woman?" Kyou hissed as he pulled himself up from the dirt and glared ferociously at Kristen. Kristen smiled innocently and leaned closer towards Kyou holding his face in her slender soft hands, "oh my. Are you all right Kyou? Looks like you tripped…you should be careful you might really get hurt," Kristen said feigning concern, causing Kyou to blush a bit at her tone and closeness. Kristen replied to his reaction by pushing his face away from her forcing him back into Haru "Anyway…next on the agenda is figuring out where Ashley and Sarah went off to" Kristen rattled off as she marched on ahead leaving Kyou and the others to scramble after her.

Yuki was the first to catch up to Kristen "um…well maybe Johnson-san and Ingram-san went back to Shigure's house?" Yuki offered as an explanation, Kristen scoffed at the idea "yeah right! Those two rabid fan girls wouldn't just go home and have tea. Not when they have the opportunity to run rabid around a strange place…. no…knowing those two they'll go where they can cause the most trouble" Kristen replied as they reached the entrance of the forest area surrounding Shigure's house. Tohru stopped and looked up thoughtfully "But Kristen-kun…where could they possible cause trouble? The only people they know are the Sohmas" Tohru reasoned aloud, suddenly Kristen stopped in her tracks and grabbed Yuki and Haru by the shoulders to halt their movement "that's it…The Main House!" Kristen squealed with excitement.

Haru turned to the sandy haired girl "huh? Why would they go to the main house?" the ox asked curiously and Kristen simply slapped her hand to her forehead "of course! Can't you see? The main house is a breeding ground for Sohmas and knowing that crazy cousin of mine she'll want to meet each and every cursed member of the Sohma clan! This is horrible" Kristen lamented as she slumped forward against a tree. Yuki, Kyou, and Haru exchanged confused looks as Tohru walked over to Kristen and rested her hand upon the girl's shoulder "b-but Kristen-kun…how is it bad that Ashley-kun and Sarah-kun want to meet the other Sohmas…they're such nice people" Tohru defended as she smiled reassuringly to Kristen.

Kristen smiled at Tohru and shook her head "oh no it's not that. It's just that…well most of the cursed Sohmas are male right?" Kristen asked the group as she placed a hand on her hip, Yuki and the others nodded. Kristen suddenly looked panicked as she walked over to the boys and grabbed Haru's face with her left hand and brought it to her level "exactly! And if the rest of them are as hot as the five Sohmas I've met so far then those two knuckleheads are probably molesting them as we speak! We have to hurry before their innocence is jeopardized!" Kristen exclaimed as she held tightly to Haru's face causing the irritated skin to turn a bit red. "Hey! Isn't that a bit rude? I doubt you have to worry about any of them defiling your cousin or her friend" Kyou bit back gruffly as he yanked Haru away from Kristen.

Kristen rolled her eyes "well I was more concerned wit Ash and Sarah doing the defiling…" Kristen mumbled to herself before shaking the thoughts from her mind, "anyway…come on we have to get to the main house right away" Kristen announced as she sighed in slight annoyance. Kristen looked towards Yuki and the others "well…if you would…please lead the way, that is" Kristen asked with a bow, as she rose she flashed them a cute hopeful smile. Tohru and Yuki's hearts melted at the face and with a slight reluctance (on Yuki's part) they agreed and begun to lead the way as Kyou and Haru followed grudgingly after.

** At the Main House **

"Enter" came a cool sharp voice from behind the sliding doors. Hatori inhaled deeply and exhaled again as he slid the door open, exposing the dark musky room to the two bright eyed girls beside him. Sarah looked up at Hatori curiously "aren't you going to go in first?" she asked with a cheery smile, Ashley grabbed the blonde by the arm and started to walk hastily into the room before Hatori could answer. "Hey!" Sarah squeaked as she stumbled into the room beside Ashley. Suddenly the door was slid shut and they were left all alone in dimly lit room "don't look so shocked…Hatori never goes in when people meet with Akito" Ashley whispered in Sarah's ear as they both shuffled a little further into the room.

Sarah nodded and placed her hands on her hips "I don't blame him…I mean he cant heal the sick if he goes blind from trying to talk to that jerk face" she scoffed. A sudden rustling of clothing brought both girls' attentions to the middle of the room where a lone figure sat up lazily staring curiously at the two girls. Sarah and Ashley recognized the ebony haired head of the family at once "oh…uhh…Hello Akito-san. So nice to meet you" Sarah said a bit nervously as she and Ashley bowed quickly before the slowly rising god. Akito curled his lip slightly in disgust as he approached the girls with an examining eye.

Ashley stepped closer to Sarah, as the god stood slightly towering over them "hmp I suppose you must be the two foreigners staying with my Yuki" Akito stated rather than asked as he lifted a pale hand to tilt Ashley's chin upward to meet his gaze. Rather than look down or away as others would the girl simply stared unblinkingly up into Akito's charcoal eyes, Akito let out a surprised grunt to show his displeasure "such insolence" the god hissed lowly before raising his left hand to strike Ashley hard across the face causing her to stumble back into Sarah for support.

"I'm surprised that Shigure would allow more rude ugly girls into his home…how disappointing" the dark haired god snapped coldly. Sarah glared up at Akito as she steadied her friend on her feet "I'm surprised your such an asshole" Sarah bit back as she shoved Akito's shoulders back. Akito's eyes were wide with rage and shock at Sarah's defiance "you…you ignorant little bitch!" Akito screamed as she lunged toward Sarah but Ashley blocked Akito's move with a kick in the stomach that sent Akito to his knees and gasping for breath. Ashley spat out the blood and saliva that had accumulated in her mouth from Akito's blow to her face. "Takes one to know one!" Ashley teased as she gave Akito the middle finger and then turned to high five Sarah.

"Nice come back Ash" Sarah complimented as she smiled at her friend, then suddenly Sarah's eyes widened as she looked over Ashley's shoulder "you might want to duck…" Sarah warned as she slid to the side. Ashley ignored her and turned around just in time to be tackled by Akito "Ah! What the heck!" Ashley grunted as she struggled to push Akito off of her by holding the thin god's arms to keep him from swinging. Sarah panicked "oh snap! Hold on Ashley!" she yelled out as she jumped onto Akito's back wrapping her legs around the ebony haired man's thin waist. Akito hissed in pain at the impact of the American teen on her back "I command you to get off of me! I'll kill you! I'll KILL YOU!" Akito yelled he wrenched one arm from Ashley's grip and reached back to grab Sarah by her shoulder length hair.

"Ow! Stupid Whore!" Sarah grunted as Akito yanked her hair, so Sarah did the only thing she could…she reached forward and grabbed a chunk of Akito's sweat damped hair and yanked it. Akito let out a growl at the tug before bucking backwards and flinging Sarah off of him and into a low wooden table with a brass tea set. "Sarah!" Ashley cried out towards her fallen friend, but in her moment of worry she allowed Akito to get the upper hand and wrap his long thin fingers around Ashley's throat. Ashley gagged and chocked as she struggled to breath through the vice like grip around her neck "you…. gasp…transvestite…gasp…bipolar…slut-monkey!" Ashley panted out as she felt her chest tighten and burn from lack of oxygen.

Ashley grabbed Akito's forearms with her hands and dug her nails deeply into the pale sensitive flesh and racked her nails up and down the arms trying to get Akito's grip to give a bit. Akito just gritted his teeth and clamped his hands tighter around Ashley's throat, Ashley's eyes began to roll to the back of her head as she began to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen to the brain "I'll teach you respect! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WE TREAT RUDE NOSEY OUTSIDERS!" Akito cackled as his eyes clouded with blood lust and anger. Ashley tried to keep her eyes open as she felt herself slipping further into unconscious when suddenly she looked up and a small painful smirk lit her face causing Akito to falter a bit and loosen his grip.

"What the hell is so funny you filthy slut?" Akito demanded as Ashley coughed and gasped through small chuckles and Akito loosened his grip more so the young girl could answer him properly. Ashley closed her eyes and smiled "I was just thinking…. cough…about…how pissed Hatori will be when he…cough…finds out what happened to you" Ashley managed to croak out. Akito's brow knitted together curiously "what do you mean? What's happening to me you insolent cur!" Akito demanded angrily. "This" came a bemused voice from behind him causing Akito to freeze, just when Akito turned around to address this new presence he was met with a sharp pain to the side of his head causing him to fall over to the side with a great force.

Akito panted heavily as he felt a ringing vibration wrack his head while he lay blinking upward. There he saw Sarah standing over him holding a dented metal teakettle, Akito blinked in confusion as a numbing warmth washed over his face and down through his hair. "Wow…. excuse me Akito-san? Akito-san?" Sarah asked innocently as she leaned over the god, "I do believe that you just got knocked the fuck out!" the blonde shouted teasingly as Akito felt a dull darkness creep through the back of his mind until finally with one last blink he was immersed in total blackness.

Meanwhile Sarah was cracking up at her own joke as she set the kettle down wiped the blood that trickled down her cheek from the fresh cut above her eyebrow. Ashley slowly sat herself up as she regained her breath and touched the quickly bruising and bleeding flesh around her throat, she looked to her side and saw with disbelief an unconscious Akito sprawled out in a small pool of blood that dripped from his wet tussled hair. "Sweet tap dancing Jehovah! What did you do Sarah?" Ashley whispered with a dry throat as she looked up at her friend. Sarah looked over at her friend with wide eyes filled with relief as she dropped to her knees and engulfed the girl in a hug "thank god you're alive! I was worried Ash…are you ok?" Sarah gushed as she pulled back from her friend to examine the damage.

Ashley smiled weakly but stopped as the slightly swelled cut on her lip began to bleed again "I'm fine…which is more than I can say for that poor bastard over there" Ashley shrugged as she gestured to Akito. Sarah looked over at the unconscious Akito and cringed comically at the sight "yeah…that looks like it hurt. Oh well" Sarah shrugged as she lifted herself and Ashley to their feet, Ashley rubbed her sore lower back and shook her head at Akito "dang Sarah…what'd you hit him with the Great Wall of China?" Ashley asked dryly as she prodded Akito with the toe of her sock. Sarah rolled her eyes "of course not! He was choking you so I hit him in the head with this nifty little tea pot" Sarah said gesturing to the pot that lay discarded on the floor.

Ashley nodded in approval "nice shot by the way" Ashley commented as she brushed the dust off of her skirt, Sarah winked at her friend "thanks…I watch lots of wrestling" the blonde replied as she began to walk to the door. She stopped at the door and knocked roughly on the wooden pane of the sliding door "Yo Hatori-san! We know you're out there standing by the door as always…you better get in here Akito-san is in bad shape!" Sarah yelled through the door and before she could open her mouth to call out again the door slid open and Hatori rushed in wit his doctor bag in hand. "Oh my god! What the hell happened in here?" Hatori asked in shock as he bent down over Akito and began hurriedly inspecting the damage.

Ashley walked over to Sarah and slung an arm over her shoulder to lean on the slightly taller girl "you know what Hatori-san you should be ashamed of yourself. You were outside that door the whole time listening to us practically being murdered in here and you just now come in to intervene?" Ashley nagged as she watched Hatori begin to remove his coat and wrap it around Akito's body. Sarah turned to Ashley "but wait…. didn't you tell Hatori not to worry about us?" the blonde asked in a whisper. Ashley rolled her eyes and pouted, "I said not to worry about us. I didn't say for him to stand idly by while we get the crap beat out of us…there is a difference" Ashley huffed stubbornly.

Hatori lifted Akito up into his arms and turned hurriedly towards the door and began to make way for his office, as he reached the door he turned with a hard glare towards the two girls "Do you two have any idea what you've done?" Hatori asked with a tremble of anger in his voice. Both girls blinked at him dumbly and then at each other and then turned to him again "yeah…Sarah bashed Akito in the noggin with a tea pot after he tried to strangle me. Why?" Ashley responded dully as she looked up at Hatori with placid eyes. Hatori groaned in irritation and sweat dropped "never mind" he grumbled as he began to walk out again. The young doctor stopped before disappearing down the hall "I'm calling Shigure, Akito is still breathing but he isn't responsive to anything else…it's best that after today you never have anything to do with us again…we can deal with those arrangements later though…until then go wait outside" Hatori said in a stern voice.

"But…" Sarah began to protest but Hatori cut her off "not now. Just get out! I don't want to see you back in this building until that damn dog gets here!" Hatori commanded with a booming voice as he sprinted down the hall with Akito.

Sarah and Ashley could only look towards each other with equal looks of anxiety "uh-oh. He sounds mad as hell…we better get out of here before he erases our memories or calls the cops" Sarah reasoned as she began to walk towards the sliding doors leading from Akito's room to the outside compound. Ashley followed "do you think he'll call the police for real?" the dark skinned girl asked as they jumped from the slightly raised porch to the soft grass below. "Of course! I mean we kind of like beat their leader into a coma with a blunt object" Sarah said sarcastically as both girls jogged towards the front of the building where they had entered to grab their shoes.

Ashley suddenly stopped as they reached the mat housing their school shoes "whoa…whoa! Hold up a second. What do you mean 'we'?" Ashley asked as she turned on Sarah "you're the one who clobbered him in the head with the metal tea kettle" Ashley countered as she stepped away from Sarah with her arms crossed over her chest. Sarah's mouth dropped "what! I was trying to save you! We're friends we're supposed to stick together!" Sarah protested in her defense. Ashley shrugged "hey I don't remember anything in the friendship manual about having to go to jail with your friend for their mistakes…but don't worry I'll visit you in the big house" Ashley said with a cool smile as she patted Sarah on the back. Sarah sweat dropped "thanks a lot…" she mumbled sarcastically. Ashley pulled her friend into a tight hug "don't worry Sarah…I won't let the po po get you!" Ashley exclaimed as she gripped her friend by the shoulders.

Sarah frowned "but I don't wanna be a fugitive" she whined as Ashley patted her head in sympathy, "who's going to be a fugitive?" came a rugged voice from behind them. Both girls turned wit ha startled jump to find Kyou, Kristen, Haru, Tohru, and Yuki walking up to the house they stood in front of. Sarah and Kristen looked at each other and then to the other teens "uh…oh hey what a coincidence meeting you guys here!" Sarah said with a nervous laugh. But suspicion over their conversation was quickly forgotten by a loud gasp from Tohru "oh my goodness…Sarah-kun…Ashley-kun what happened to you are you alright?" the onigiri asked with worry as she approached the girls. Kristen narrowed her eyes suspiciously as se took in the girl's appearances.

Sarah's hair was mused up and there was dry blood on the side of her face and on her scratched and bruised knees, there was also an inch long cut above her eye and her shirt was torn on the sleeve a bit. Ashley on the other hand had dried blood caked on the side of her swollen lip and her usually copper skin was blue and purple around her neck with small whelps that looked as if they were caused by finger nails. "Holy crap what did you guys get into?" Kyou asked as his face contorted into shock at the girl's minor injuries, Kristen raced over to her cousin and friend "are you guys ok? Who did this to you?" Kristen asked wit anger and concern in her hazel eyes.

"Akito" both girls chimed, Yuki and the others went rigid at hearing that name and Yuki felt his fists tighten into balls as he thought of that monster Akito once again inflicting his wrath on innocent people. But this time Yuki was even more disgusted because this time it hadn't just been another member of the cursed Sohmas…it had been an innocent outsider. "That bastard" Kyou cursed as he thought of that wretch Akito throwing his weight around once again, Haru simply grabbed Yuki's shoulder comfortingly as he saw the boy tense up. Kristen however wasn't so calm "What? That bastard! I'll kill him! How dare he do this to you guy!" Kristen shouted enraged as she began to ball up her fists.

Sarah and Ashley looked at each other and smiled "well if you think we look bad you should see the other guy" Ashley said cryptically as she rocked back and forth on her heels. All eyes were suddenly on her "what do you mean the other guy? What did you guys do?" Kristen asked curiously, both girls looked up towards the cloud and whistled innocently causing Kyou and the others to become even more suspicious "wait a minute…Johnson-san why were you and Ingram-san meeting with Akito?" Yuki asked the two roughed up girls. Ashley sighed in defeat and looked up at Yuki "well…you see we came by the main house to visit Momiji since he was absent today and then we met Hatori-san…" Ashley began to trail off with a guilty look.

"And…?" Haru and Kyou coaxed the girl to continue but Ashley simply looked over at Sarah with pleading eyes. Sarah took a deep breath "and…. and…uhh…well…" she tried to start but the words wouldn't form. Unfortunately it wasn't quite enough to satisfy some people "SPIT IT OUT WOMAN!" Kyou and Kristen shouted impatiently, "and then we got into a fight with Akito!" Sarah blurted out before clapping a hand over her mouth. "You what?" Tohru and Yuki gasped upon hearing the confession "b-but how? Why? What happened?" Yuki sputtered, as he looked up wide-eyed at the to foreign girls. Ashley shrugged and pointed at Sarah "Sarah smacked Akito in the head with a metal tea pot while he was strangling me" Ashley blurted out nonchalantly.

"Way to go!" Haru piped up as he gave Sarah a thumbs up but he was quickly reprimanded by Kyou's fist to the back of his head "idiot! That isn't a good thing…. well…. maybe just a little but…it's still wrong" the cat reasoned although he actually could care less about what happened to Akito but he couldn't bare the look of sadness on Tohru's face. "Poor Akito-san! I hope he's alright" Tohru murmured as tears filled her eyes Sarah shrugged "well besides the scratches and the big bloody gash in his head I'm sure he's pretty good" Sarah said trying to be positive. Ashley and Kristen sweat dropped "this is bad…very bad…do you two realize the trouble you could get into?" Kristen warned in a panicky voice.

Sarah nodded vigorously "exactly! We're doomed1 now we're all going to prison and we'll never get home!" Sarah whined. Kristen cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sarah seriously "whoa…whoa…what do you mean by 'we'? I wasn't even here when it happened you're the one who clubbed Akito in the head" Kristen protested. Sarah simply sweat dropped as Ashley nodded "wait what exactly went on here?" Yuki demanded as the arguing was becoming too much for him. Ashley and Sarah looked at each other before shrugging and turning back to Yuki "well…. you might want to sit down" Ashley warned as she gestured to the porch.

Yuki sighed and nodded as he and the others wandered over to the porch to take a sit, Kristen wasn't sure what was going on but she had a feeling that this would be a long after noon.

T.B.C

A/N: That's it for now…sorry about the long wait. Things are getting complicated. What will happen to our three girls? And what about Akito? Well I don't really care about Akito but maybe you guys do…. if you do stay tuned there is more to come. I'll try to update faster so please be kind and patient…I hope you enjoyed it. So please be kind, rewind and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. When life gives you comas, make lemonade

Welcome back my children to another episode…err Chapter of "You Wish". Now on to the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or any of the characters…if I did they would surely hate me…oh so much.

Ch.6: When life gives you Comas, Make Lemonade 

The sun had begun to lower itself in the sky and shadows began to creep out over the landscape of the Sohma estate as Sarah and Ashley finished recalling their "date" with Akito to the other teens. The group of youths was gathered on the porch of Hatori's house in the main house. "And then we called Hatori-san in…and he got kind of mad and told us to go outside and wait for Shigure" Sarah concluded as she smoothed down some of her wild post fighting hair. All the others could do was stare on in shock and disbelief at the story they had just been told.

It amazed the three Sohma boys that anyone, especially two dingbat girls could possibly take down their powerful and short-tempered god…it certainly gained them a lot more respect in the Sohmas' eyes. Kristen buried her head in her hands as she tried to grasp the severity of the situation at hand "oh great…just perfect. We find ourselves stuck in some weird alternate universe and the first thing you two idiots due is commit a crime…possibly a felony, we'll be minced meat!" Kristen groaned as she stood up hastily. Tohru seemed a little put off by her statement "uh…um…Kristen-kun what do you mean minced meat? I-I don't understand" Tohru asked timidly as her embarrassment of not knowing shone in bright pink across her cheeks.

Kristen turned to Tohru and was about to continue on with her harsh passionate rampage but decided against it in favor of not upsetting the sweet little brunette. "Look…they beat that poor guy into a coma…if he dies or suffers brain damage the Sohmas could press charges and have us all imprisoned! And then once they realize we aren't citizens and don't have passports we'll be deported and sent to some penitentiary in a far off land where we'll be beat and murdered brutally" Kristen stated in a eerily calm voice.

Tohru's eyes widened fearfully and the girl began to panic "oh no! That would be awful! Don't worry Sarah-kun, Ashley-kun…I'm sure Akito-san will be fine and he'll forgive you once you explain your situation…I'm sure it wont be as bad as all that you just have to have faith" Tohru exclaimed as she grabbed the two girls' hands determinedly. Yuki sweat dropped and placed a comforting hand on Tohru's shoulder "please Honda-san calm down…I'm sure everything will work out fine" Yuki said in his best calm princely voice as he spared Tohru a rare genuine smile. Tohru ceased her rambling and blushed as she realized how close Yuki had gotten with his hand on her shoulder, Yuki noticed her blush and then realized he was touching her and quickly withdrew his hand from her shoulder, blushing.

Ashley bit her bottom lip nervously "well…maybe it wont be so bad. I mean we wont get arrested if it was in self defense" the dark haired girl shrugged as she looked to her older cousin. Sarah nodded in agreement as Kristen merely shook her head as she propped up her elbow on Kyou's shoulder and leaned on him, Kyou went stiff at the sudden contact and stared at Kristen in shock.

"Well maybe Sarah wont get arrested but Ash, we're black! Of course we'll go to jail" Kristen rolled her eyes and ignored Kyou's silent panicked stare. Ashley's mouth dropped and she looked to Sarah for advice but the blonde simply shrugged "she's got a point though" Sarah chimed in, Haru and Yuki nodded in agreement. Ashley sweat dropped "I can't believe you guys…I mean we're in Japan not L.A! How can you be so pessimistic" Ashley sighed as she looked over everyone in the group.

Sarah stood between Kristen and Ashley and grinned widely "no problem buddy! That's what we're here for!" Sarah beamed as she playfully slapped both girls on the back causing Kristen to lose balance on the step and fall onto Kyou. "Oh Snap!" Kristen yelped as she connected hard with Kyou's upper body on the ground ** _POOF_**! The others turned away and winced as the tell tale explosion occurred leaving Kristen face flat on the grass coughing in the orange smoke as a small orange cat struggled to squirm out from beneath her torso.

"Get the hell off me!" the cat growled as Kristen lay there coughing "oh quit being such a crybaby you stupid cat" Yuki mumbled with disgust as he grabbed Kyou by the scruff of his neck and yanked him from beneath Kristen.

Kyou hissed at Yuki and scratched his wrist angrily causing Yuki to curse and toss Kyou over into a bush. Kristen pushed herself up to her knees and sat hunched over looking at the ground "why…why does Jesus hate me?" she sobbed dramatically as she thrust her arms toward the heavens "I've never done anything horrible! I've been a good Protestant!" Kristen pleaded as she shook her head towards the sky, earning her strange looks from the others.

Tohru cocked her head to the side and looked down at Kristen "but Kristen-kun, I thought you were Buddhists" Tohru chirped innocently causing Yuki, Haru, and Kristen to sweat drop. Ashley shook her head and laughed, "No we aren't. And Kristen you know very well we're catholic" Ashley stated as she shook her head at Kristen "oh yeah…I forgot" Kristen groaned as she slumped forward against the ground in hopeless exacerbation. Sarah snorted "sheesh. Can't even remember your own religious affiliation. No wonder god hates you…" Sarah mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kristen turned her head upward to glare at Sarah "look…I've had just about enough of you blondie" Kristen grunted in frustration, Sarah gasped in offense "well! At least Jesus still loves me," Sarah teased as she stuck out her tongue at Kristen. The caramel skinned girl gritted her teeth "that's it!" Kristen growled as she rolled to her side and thrust her right leg towards Sarah's abdomen and kicked her into a nearby bush. "Ahh! Ow! Branch! Ow! Help! Ow! Jeez!" Sarah cried out as she thrashed helplessly in the bush trying to get up

"Serves you right" Kristen smirked as she rose to her knees and smoothed out her ruffled skirt just as Kyou (still in cat form) leapt from out of the currently occupied bush and unintentionally into Ashley's arms. "Crazy woman!" Kyou hissed from Ashley's startled arms, Tohru immediately began to panic and attempt to help pull Sarah up. "**ACHOO!" **Ashley sneezed suddenly causing her whole body to tremble "aw crap it! Kyou-kun you know I'm allergic to kitties" the girl sighed as she tossed Kyou over towards Haru and Yuki. Although unfortunately for Kyou the exact time Ashley tossed him into the air was when his body decided to change back, "why me…" Yuki mumbled as he watched with helpless exacerbation as the now very human and very naked Kyou came hurling towards him.

"What in the DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE!" came a sudden booming voice from the top of the steps causing all eyes to turn toward the owner of said voice. It was Hatori and by the looks of it he was not very amused by the antics of the seven teens. By now Tohru had successfully helped Sarah out of the bush and was looking up at the elder Sohma quite exhausted and flushed "uhh…err…H-Hatori-san! Um…we can explain!" Tohru pleaded excitedly as Sarah brushed the twigs from her hair. "Oh I certainly hope so, because from the looks of it…this must be quite an interesting story" came a new voice from the dirt path leading to the house. Hatori felt a new surge of pain course through his temples at the sound of that "oh-so-familiar" voice.

"Oh great! What are you doing here you perverted mutt?" Kyou grumbled irately from his current spot on the ground sitting on top of a dazed Hatsuharu and a nearly suffocated and pissed Yuki. As attention was drawn to Kyou, he (and everyone else) was reminded of the fact that he was indeed very…very naked. "For kami sake…" Hatori mumbled in blatant disgust as he turned his eyes away from the exposed redhead, Tohru squeaked feebly and fainted. Luckily Ashley caught her, but unluckily for them Ashley also lost he footing and fell backward onto her butt "ow! My poor butt" the dark skinned girl whined. Sarah's mouth gaped at Kyou in all his naked glory then suddenly her small pale hand flew up to cover her nose as a familiar crimson liquid began to gush forth from her nostrils.

"Bathroom" the blue eyed schoolgirl piped up before jetting up the stairs and into the house in search of the before mentioned facility. Shigure could hardly stifle his laughter as he turned away slightly, "get off of me you disgusting cat!" Yuki nearly growled in a strained breath as he tried to force Kyou to get up by pushing Haru into his back. All it took was the feel of Kyou's naked rear against Haru's pelvic bone to spring both boys up and away from each other as fast as possible. Haru scrambled away backwards and clutched his stomach "I think I'm gonna be sick" the ox commented dryly as he scrunched up his nose in distaste.

Kyou scrambled into a cross-legged position and did his best to cover his "valuables" with his hands as he tried to force down a very humorous yet slightly adorable full body blush. "That goes double for me burger boy!" Kyou snapped in reply to Haru. Yuki simply rose to his feet and turned away from the both of them in cold disgust as Shigure was nearly rolling with laughter. Hatori massaged his temples as he looked upwards into the clouds "please Kyou…put on some clothing" the stoic doctor suggested in an emotionally drained tone that let the whole world know that it was way over due for this physician to take a sabbatical.

"Aww…but Haa-san, I think Kyou-kun seems to rather enjoy this new exhibitionist persona" Shigure commented as he tried hard to control his mirth, "maybe this year for a summer trip we could visit a nudist colony…I'm sure our little kitty would be right at home…bwahahaha!" Shigure lost all composure as he began to tear up with laughter at his own poor joke.

"Shut Up!" Kyou hissed angrily. Suddenly Kyou looked up to see a pair of lean tanned legs only a foot in front of him, Kristen rolled her eyes "here" she sighed as she dropped a pile of his clothing that had been shed after he transformed. "Put 'em on before you catch a cold or get arrested," she said with a shrug as she stepped back to allow him room to rise up. Kyou bowed his head to try and hide the blush "thanks…" he mumbled as he rose to his feet and began slipping on his underwear. Meanwhile Kristen had walked over to Ashley and Tohru and was trying to help the newly conscious Tohru to her feet. "Are you ok To-Chan?" Ashley asked the girl as she rubbed her back soothingly, Tohru nodded and wobbled slightly on her feet as she shook the daze from he mind.

"You done yet?" Kristen asked as she looked over to Kyou who had just gotten his underwear on and was now attempting to pull up and zip his pants. Kyou jumped at her voice and looked up with a startled blush as he dropped his pants in the process "hey! Quit looking over here! Hentai!" he growled gruffly as he pulled his pants back up hastily. Kristen rolled her eyes "oh please! Don't flatter yourself red. I have 2 little brothers and 5 male cousins…you don't have anything I haven't seen before" Kris said coolly causing Hatori, Haru, and Yuki to crack a small grin. Kyou shot them his dirtiest look "shut up" he barked as he pulled on his white under shirt.

After a few moments of Kyou getting dressed Hatori cleared his throat loudly to call attention to himself "Now that we're all decent I think it's time that we take this conversation inside" the dragon suggested as he gestured to his house. The others nodded and trudged in at their own pace.

Once they were inside Hatori and Shigure sat down near his desk while the younglings all stood in uncomfortable silence, Kristen looked around and the uncomfortable slightly annoyed face of the others as everyone waited for someone to speak. Finally Kristen scrunched her eyes shut and let out a low growling sound "I can't take this any more!" Ashley finally blurted out causing all eyes to fall on her. Ashley stalked over to Hatori's desk and slammed her palms down dramatically on the smooth surface, "this silence is killing me! Look we all know about what Sarah did to Akito…so just give us our punishment and be done with it! This waiting game is torture!" the girl whined as she through herself onto the desk.

Shigure and Hatori nearly jumped out of their seats as she lay slumped forward on the desk before them. Suddenly a very pissed looking Sarah walked up behind Ashley and kicked her hard in the rear causing Ashley to yelp and jump up from the desk. "What do you mean 'what _Sarah _did to Akito'? If I do recall you're the idiot who kicked Akito in the gut and got her all worked up in the first place!" Sarah hissed at Ashley as the darker girl rubbed her sore butt. Ashley glared at Sarah hard "So! You're the one who knocked Akito's lights out with the vase!" Ashley taunted back as she shoved her friend backwards.

Sarah fell back into Kristen causing them both to fall back on Kristen's butt "but I was only doing it to protect you!" Sarah snapped back defensively as she jumped off of Kristen's lap. Ashley looked up at Sarah and frowned slightly "I know…I'm sorry!" Ashley wailed as she threw herself at Sarah and hugged her friend tight, Sarah was shocked at first but after a moment she hugged her back and smiled "ok" she said cheerfully. Kristen, Kyou, and Yuki all rolled their eyes sweat dropped while Shigure, Haru and Hatori simply shook their heads, Kristen turned to Hatori "may I borrow your bag for a second?" she asked suddenly.

The doctor was so stunned by the random question that all he could do was nod so with that Kristen grabbed Hatori's bag and then grabbed Ashley and Sarah by their uniform collars and dragged them out of the office shutting the door. "Um…what was that all about" Haru asked bit put out by the whole situation, but all the others could do was shrug helplessly. After a few minutes Kristen slid the door open triumphantly and stepped into the room with a loud sigh of relief "well…now that that's taken care of we can have a civilized conversation" the brown haired girl said calmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shigure scooted his chair closer to Hatori's chair out of slight fear of the thin high school girl, "where are Sarah-kun and Ashley-kun?" Tohru asked curiously. Kristen turned to look at Tohru and smiled a wide and creepy grin "oh they're out here…come in girls and sit down quietly" she called out of the door. Suddenly Sarah and Ashley came shuffling in sadly with their heads hung low, which wasn't quiet as strange as the fact that their hands were behind their backs and bound by surgical tape as well as their mouths. Tohru gasped in horror "oh my! Are they alright?" she asked worriedly "what the hell did you do to them you psycho?" Kyou asked in a rather disturbed voice.

Kristen tossed Hatori's bag over on to his desk and smiled "thanks for the bag…don't worry about those chuckle heads…they'll be fine" Kristen said with a wave of her hand.

"Ok…look. First of all Shigure-san I want to say I'm very grateful for you allowing us to stay with you…we really appreciate your help" Kristen said with a polite bow towards Shigure. "And I'm sorry for all the trouble we have caused you Hatori-san…and we promise that if you will refrain from taking legal action…we will pay you back for any damages we've caused…you have my word of honor as a Woman" Kristen finished up her declaration with a second bow.

Hatori and Shigure were a bit loss for words as they looked back at each other and then at Kristen and then at their younger cousins and Tohru. "Well…what do you think Haa-san? I think the girl sounds sincere" Shigure said with a cool shrug "and besides…from what I hear it _was _self defense" Shigure added with a sly grin. Hatori watched this look of perverse amusement flash in the eyes of his childhood friend and frowned, he never could tell what Shigure was thinking but he had a feeling that he probably didn't want to know anyway.

Hatori sighed in defeat and looked up at Kristen "alright. It did seem to be in self defense….judging by the defensive wounds on Ashley-kun and Sarah-kun. And Akito isn't in any serious danger…besides being in a seemingly comatose state…so I will allow you three to stay with the Sohmas for the time being" Hatori reasoned. Ashley and Sarah both began cheering and yelling in muffled voices under their tape, Kristen smiled and sighed in relief "thank you Hatori-san…I promise you personally that I will keep an eye on those two dorks" Kristen promised as she bowed graciously. Hatori nodded and looked over at the two bound and gagged girls as they tried to jump up and down for joy but merely succeeded in falling over.

"Hey Tori! I was wondering if you'd seen my candy necklace I bought yesterday…" Momiji asked as he skipped into the room, the bunny boy stopped when he noticed the it was filled with lots of familiar faces as well as a bound and gagged Ashley and Sarah wriggling on the ground like a fish out of water. "Wow! Why is everyone here so suddenly? Was there some kind of meeting no one told me about? Huh? Huh? I wanted to be involved too! How mean not to invite me…oh Hi Tohru! How are you?" Momiji babbled on excitedly as he hopped around happily, curious to find out why all his friends were there.

"And what the Yankee Doodle is up with that kid?" Kristen asked as she looked to Ashley for the answer, Ashley simply grunted at her and Kristen rolled her eyes in annoyance before reaching down and ripping the tape from Ashley and Sarah's mouths. "Ow! Golly that hurt! Anyway…ehem. Kristen, that is Momiji Sohma. He's 16 years old and of German and Japanese decent. He's also the rabbit of the zodiac" Ashley stated matter-of-factly. "And he's so adorable!" Sarah chimed in and Momiji smiled at her while the others sweat dropped. Kristen nodded "man…this family is freaking huge…and I thought black people and Jewish people had big families…" Kristen mumbled to herself as she undid the binds around the two girls' wrists.

Once Sarah and Ashley were freed Ashley stretched and yawned "yeah I know…actually the Sohmas are a lot larger still" Ashley said to Kristen as she rubbed her sore wrists, Kristen's mouth gaped "how many Sohmas are there?" she asked in amazement as she looked around the room. Hatori looked over at Ashley curiously, he noticed that she seemed to know an uncomfortably vast amount about the Sohmas and he wanted to see if she'd answer. Ashley smirked at her cousin and then elbowed Sarah in the arm "you take this one" she said slyly, Sarah winked and grinned before clearing her throat and taking a large breath.

"Well…the Sohma family is quite large actually. In the Sohma compound alone there are hundreds of Sohma living here as well as some non family members who know of the curse and therefore live amongst the family" Sara stated in her best oral presentation type voice. "But as far as those that are curse there are exactly 13 members of the family who are cursed with the zodiac spirits…12 zodiac animals plus the cat from the legend of the zodiac" Sarah finished with a bow. Kristen, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji gave her a round of applause as she made her bow, Ashley smiled smugly and draped her arm over Sarah's shoulders "I know…I taught her all she knows" Ashley said proudly as she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Wow…you sure know a lot about the Sohmas…it's as if you were one of the Sohmas" Tohru said admirably, Sarah smiled and then bowed to Ashley "thank you Sensei…I feel your training has prepared me well for this moment" Sarah said in a mocking voice. Ashley laughed at her and patted her head "that'll do grasshopper…that'll do" she replied jokingly. The girls began laughing and the mood lightened considerably, Kyou and Yuki were both glad for it because they were really starting to get uneasy. But now everything seemed fine and both boys allowed themselves to exhale in relief, "um…excuse me but if you don't mind me asking…why is it that you know so much about the Sohmas?" Hatori asked Ashley suddenly. Ashley stopped laughing and looked at him seriously "Well now…if I told you that I'd have to kill you" Ashley said with a deadly calm tone as she looked him square in the eye.

The others in the room gasped "w-what?" Tohru asked as she began to panic, Ashley looked at Sarah and then at Kristen and laughed "just kidding…ha-ha boy you guys are slow!" Ashley giggled heartily. After a few moments the others joined in with a strained nervous laughter, "well I think it's about time we started heading to Shigure-san's house…I mean we have homework and all" Kristen said suddenly as she looked up at the clock on the wall of the office. Tohru looked up suddenly "Ah! Yes Kristen-kun is right…um…we're very sorry for having to leave so suddenly. Please forgive our rudeness" Tohru said with an apologetic bow. Yuki and Kyou nodded "yeah…let's go…being in this place gives me the creeps" Kyou said with a shudder.

Yuki rolled his eyes at the cat as he began making his way to the exit "well you shouldn't even be here anyway" Yuki said as he walked away, Kyou perked his head up and glared at Yuki's direction "what was that you damn rat?" he sneered as he clenched his fists in preparation for a fight. Yuki ignore him and held out his hand to Tohru "are you ready to go Honda-san?" he asked the brunette with a kind smile, Tohru looked at his hand and blushed "um…y-yes" she replied as she grabbed his hand and allowed herself to be pulled out of the room "goodbye Hatori-san!" she called over her shoulder as her and Yuki left out. "Hey! Don't leave without me!" Kyou yelled back as he ran out after the two teens.

Shigure shook his head in bemusement as Kristen and the other two girls looked around at each other trying to decide what to do. Kristen shrugged and turned to the remaining Sohmas "well…thank you again Hatori-san. And we'll see you later Shigure-san" Kristen said with a bow before turning to a bored looking Haru and a lollipop sucking Momiji. "Nice to meet you Momiji-kun…hopefully we can get to know each other better some other time. And…well…see ya at school Haru-kun" Kristen said with a nod in their direction as she too left the room to go home. Sarah and Ashley both watched her leave and then turned to the others "well…BYE GUYS!" they yelled and with a wave they both sprinted off to catch up to the others.

After the initial shock of their exit Haru sighed and shook his head smiling "well that was odd. Something tells me things are about to get a whole lot more complicate around here…but more fun too" the ox said as he opened up the door leading to the hallway of the house and left to go to his own place. As he left Ashley came skipping back into the office "um…did you forget something Ashley-kun?" Shigure asked curious as to why she had returned so quickly alone. Ashley shook her head and walked over to the desk "you know…it was so sweet of you not to call the po-po on us for beating down Akito-san…and well…gee I just wanted to say I'm really grateful" Ashley said sincerely as she looked down shyly.

Hatori was a little stunned but he gave her a small half smile and nodded "you're welcome… but just make sure that this is the last incident" Hatori said sternly. Ashley nodded and smiled "don't worry…we'll be good…or at least try. You're so awesome I could just hug you!" Ashley squealed as she leaned over the desk. Hatori scooted back in his chair a bit in fear that he may transform, Ashley giggled "but I know I cant….so instead…" she said mischievously as she rested her hands on the desk and leaned further across on her tip-toes. Hatori blinked unsurely just as Ashley leaned down and pressed her lips lightly against the side of Hatori's mouth. Shigure almost chocked on his own tongue as he watch with disbelieving eyes as the girl pulled away from her kiss with Hatori and smiled coyly "here's a thank you kiss…hehe well bye!" she said with a giggle as she turned and ran out of the room.

Hatori was still wide eyed with shock as he brought his hand up to touch the spot where Ashley had left her warm feather like kiss. His cheeks began to heat into a warm reddish color. Shigure caught the look of flushed amazement on his usually emotionless friend and his grin grew a mile long. "Oh my! Haa-san, you do seem to be quite the stud today…hmm looks as if maybe someone has a bit of a Lolita complex…" Shigure teased as he laughed heartily at the doctor's deepening blush. "Shut up you sick pervert" Hatori grumbled as he kicked Shigure's chair away with his foot.

Shigure's chair leaned back from the kick on its back legs before wobbling and toppling over, causing Shigure to land head first on the floor underneath his chair. Momiji looked at the fallen novelist and then at the tomato faced doctor and shook his head "grown ups are so immature" he sighed as he bit into his red and green lollipop and began to exit the room.

T.B.C

A/N: Ok. Here it is…finally! I hope you liked it…I was a little rushed at the end but…oh well hopefully next chapter will be better! So stick around and be patient with me ok? I mean it is summer and I do have stuff I need to do…but don't worry I wont give up on my stories! I promise you all that I'll try harder! So stay with me and please…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! - Chizz


End file.
